


Disappointment

by Blue_Butterfly00



Category: Original Work
Genre: Abuse, Anal Sex, Angst, Begging, Character Death, Choose Your Own Ending, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, M/M, Master/Slave, Minimal forced feminization, Oral Sex, Paddling, Pain, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Sexual Slavery, Spitroasting, Violence, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-15 07:47:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 27,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9225485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Butterfly00/pseuds/Blue_Butterfly00
Summary: Slave was kidnapped almost two years ago.  For the last year or so, he has been trying his best to be the slave his Master wants him to be, not because he wants to be the perfect slave, but so he won't be constantly punished for his mishaps.  But no matter what, he's a constant disappointment to his Master.  His Master has always threatened he could be replaced, and now it seems that day has come.  But what does that mean for Slave?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Here is the first chapter in my new story. I'm going to try to set a posting schedule of once a week, starting this Sunday with Chapter 2. As always, please comment/review and let me know what you think! :)

Thwack! “You…!”

Thwack! “Are…!”

Thwack! “A…!”

Thwack! “Complete…!”

Thwack! “And…!”

Thwack! “Utter…!”

Thwack! “Disappointment…!”

Thwack! “Slave!”

My Master’s angry words seemed to echo throughout the study as he emphasized each one with the smack of the large leather paddle gripped in his hand. My hands formed tight fists as they lay under my chest, my knuckles bright white as I clenched them against the pain. This punishment had been going on for what felt like hours, but had most likely been only minutes. Master had been berating me throughout it all, calling me nasty words and telling me how worthless I am.

I was already hunched over, my forehead on the floor and ass in the air, but at his words I wished my body would just melt into the hardwood floor beneath me. My snot and tears ran down my face and dripped to the floor. I knew I’d be cleaning that up once this was done.

“I’m sorry Master! I’m trying! I swear I am!” I yelled, my voice muffled against the floor.

Master scoffed angrily as he hit my already sore ass with the paddle again. I barely held back a shriek of pain upon impact. “That’s all you ever say, you’re trying,” he said in a mocking voice. “I don’t know why I put up with your incompetence.” His anger was apparent as he yelled, “I should have left you on the street where I found you!” Thwack! Thwack!

I whimpered in pain as my own anger spiked at that last comment. I almost, almost opened my mouth to give a sharp retort. But I knew better from all the other times I had tried to argue. My Master acted like I had been some hobo living in an alley and he had miraculously come along and saved me and given me a better life. But this man had not _found_ me on the street. He had _taken_ me from the street as I walked home from a friend’s house one afternoon. But saying so was not worth the repercussions.

“I’m sorry Master,” I whispered as I sniffled. “You are right. I am a disappointment. I will try with all my being to be the slave you’ve trained me to be.” _Just tell him what he wants to hear, then get the hell out of the room._

Master rounded the desk and sat in his desk chair with a huff. I couldn’t see it, but I almost knew he was rolling his eyes at my words. “Clean up that mess you made on my floor,” he said. The paddle made a thud as he threw it onto the desktop.

I sniveled again and begrudgingly moved to lick up my mess on the floor. This was unfortunately the only way Master approved of for me to clean it, I had learned that the hard way many beatings ago. I grimaced at the taste of my snot as I licked it up. No matter how many times I did this I would never get used to it. Once it was clean I got up from my knees with a whimper. The pain in my ass was excruciating. I probably wouldn’t be sitting comfortably for at least a day or two.

“Finally Slave. You’re dismissed, now get the hell out of here! I don’t want to see you miserable excuse of a slave for the rest of the night!” Master yelled.

Keeping my eyes on the floor, I nodded and said, “Yes Master, thank you Master.” As I turned from Master’s desk I had the urge to rub my sore ass, but managed to stop myself. Doing so in front of Master would have been against my training, and I had already gotten punished for “disappointing” him. As I walked towards the door he called out, “And don’t forget… if you don’t perform to my satisfaction… I _can and will_ replace you Slave.”

My steps faltered for just a second before I continued on. Again, I almost barked a sharp retort, but managed to keep myself quiet. Master had repeatedly threatened me with that statement over the last two years, telling me over and over that he would replace me as I continuously “disappointed” him. I can’t lie, I kind of secretly hoped to be replaced. _Go ahead, you bastard_ , I thought, _do it!_ The thoughts ran through my mind, but deep down I honestly didn’t know if being replaced meant being dropped off somewhere in the middle of nowhere to find my way to civilization, or if it meant I would be killed… and that thought scared the shit out of me.

****

When Master had first abducted me I had fought him tooth and nail, but as the months wore on he broke me down bit by bit and I honestly worked to try and make him happy. Not because I was beginning to like him or enjoyed being his slave… oh no… being punished for practically everything I did made me work harder. But, as time wore on, I had come to realize that I would never be the “perfect” slave he wanted me to be. Not that I honestly wanted to be a perfect slave mind you, all I really wanted was to get the hell out of here. There would always be something that Master would find wrong with whatever I did, no matter what it was. I constantly lived with the expectation to hear “Slave!” yelled out from wherever the man may be, and then waiting for whatever punishment he felt was necessary for whatever I had “messed up”.

The next few days after being yelled at and paddled in his study, Master seemed to watch me even more closely than normal. I was constantly catching movement out of the corner of my eye, and every time I turned to look he would be there, or just moving out of the room. It felt like he was constantly watching me to catch me making the tiniest slip up so he could reprimand and punish me. I had lost count how many times I had been yelled at, whipped, or stuffed into the “punishment box”. Yeah, the man has a punishment box. Trust me, you don’t want to find out what it entails.

As I’m washing the dishes from this evening’s dinner; scrubbing my way through the silverware and glasses, I can feel Master’s presence as he seemed to hover around the kitchen door. Not only that, but I could hear the floorboards creak softly as he seemingly nonchalantly walked back and forth down the hall. I sighed as I put a plate into the dish strainer. I know he’s surveying and probably scrutinizing every little move I make… again. I’m trying to do things as I have been trained, I really am. I make sure to scrub each dish, fork, and spoon as thoroughly as he taught me. I’m even forcing myself to portray a happy demeanor as I do it. But as I put the last bowl in the dish strainer I can almost feel the tension filling the air. Master is once again not happy with me, I know it.

“Slave!” Master’s loud voice fills the room. Even though I had known the man was out there lurking in the hall, I still jumped, almost dropping the large pot I was scrubbing into the dish water. I breathed a sigh of relief as I somehow managed to keep my hold on the slippery metal.

“Hurry the hell up and finish! Then get your ass into the study, I have something to show you!”

“Yes Master,” I said. “I just have a few more pots….” I trailed off when I turned to the doorway and found it empty. Master was already gone.

I sighed as I turned back to the sink. What had I done now? I thought back over the day but couldn’t think of anything in particular. Sure, Master had yelled at me quite a bit, but at dinner he seemed less angry and more content. Okay, just focus on finishing the dishes and getting my ass in there… there wasn’t much point in trying to figure it out… it was what it was.

Several minutes later I had finished the dishes, hoping they would be to Master’s satisfaction, and was heading for the study. What I found when I entered made me stumble to a halt. My stomach instantly filled with butterflies, and I gaped for just a moment. But then, remembering my training, I quickly went to my knees and bowed my head. “I’m done with the dishes Master,” I said. “You wanted to see me?”

Master didn’t answer. He knew what I was seeing before me, and how it would affect me. There, kneeling on the floor, a boy cowered next to my Master’s feet. Probably a few years younger than me, the blonde was shaking like a leaf as he knelt there with his hands secured behind his back and his chin resting against his chest. I tried to glance up through my lashes, but Master’s fierce gaze made me quickly lower my eyes again.

“Over the past two years you have been nothing but a continuous disappointment to me Slave,” Master said.

I nodded minutely. I could feel Master’s gaze drilling into the back of my lowered head. I wanted to scream at him, ‘But you’re a perfectionist! There’s no way I can do anything perfectly to your satisfaction… I’m only human!’. But I kept my tongue and only meekly replied, “Yes Master, I’m nothing but a failure. I’m sorry.”

“This…,” Master paused for effect as he yanked the poor boy’s head up by his hair. A gasp of pain filled the room as the poor boy’s head was cruelly pulled up and back. I chanced a glance at the boy and watched as his wide terrified eyes flitted around the room as if hoping someone would hop out of the shadows to save him. His tear stained cheeks were pale as he shook under Master’s grip.

My attention returned back to Master as he continued with a wide grin, “…this is your replacement Slave.”

Against my training my head snapped up in surprise and I looked at Master with wide eyes. Coldness spread through my veins as my heart began to pound. _I am so fucked._


	2. Chapter 2

Leaning against the wooden door, I could hear my replacement’s crying and begging as my Master… um, former Master?... used him. More likely he was abusing him. I frowned slightly, knowing that no matter how much the kid cried and begged, Master wouldn’t let up. I had learned that very quickly within just the first few weeks of being here. The man thrived on his slave’s fear, and would do whatever was needed to make sure he got the reaction he wanted.

I shuffled back from the door of my room and moved to sit against the wall. I had been confined here for days, maybe a week or more, without release. The only time that door had opened was for my replacement to bring me food, and then he was dragged out before we could so much as make eye contact, let alone speak to one another. The room was small, cramped, with the small bundle of pillows and blankets in one corner, but I was grateful it at least had a toilet. Using a bucket for my waste was something I had been forced to do many times, and did not want to experience now in this small room. The smell would have been horrendous.

My former Master had neglected to mention his plans for me before I was locked in here. As a matter of fact, he hadn’t spoken to me at all since he had said the dreaded words, “…this is your replacement Slave.” I sighed as I leaned my head back against the wall. I wish he would get it over with. Just tell me my fate. Death? Sold? Let go? I had a feeling it wasn’t the last, but if he would just tell me, it would sure ease my mind. Knowing would sure beat the speculations running through my head.

The door to my room suddenly slammed open, and I jumped. My eyes opened wide as I watched as my replacement was literally thrown into the room. The poor kid yelped in pain as his body hit the floor with a loud thud. Master stood at the door, clearly annoyed at something. “Useless, just like you!” he screamed, glaring at me. My replacement lay in a heap on the floor, sobbing loudly. His whole body trembled and shuddered as he sobbed, sniveling every now and then to clear his nose. I could see the red marks from the man’s toys, most likely the paddle by the roundness of the red marks.

My eyes moved from the body huddled on the floor to the man seething in the doorway. I opened my mouth, but closed it quickly, unsure of what to say. Give the kid a chance? He just needs to be trained? I don’t know! But Master kept glaring at me, as if waiting for a response. Finally, I gave him one. “You’re too much of a damn perfectionist!” I yelled. “You expect perfection, when we’re only human. We make mistakes, but you can’t accept that!”

Master’s eyes went wide in surprise, but then narrowed in anger. “You dare speak to me that way?” he asked quietly, calmly.

I swallowed thickly, instantly knowing I had crossed a line, but somehow I just didn’t care. “Yes,” I hissed. “You replaced me, remember? Why do I have to follow your rules anymore?”

The man seethed with rage at my words, but didn’t move. I had expected him to hit me, yell, something. But he just stood glaring down at me before finally grunting, then left, slamming the door hard behind him. I winced at the action, but my attention turned to my replacement when he jumped and whimpered loudly.

I watched him for a moment as he sobbed, curled in on himself on the floor. I didn’t know if I should try to comfort him or leave him be. After all, from the beginning I’ve had to deal with all of this on my own, maybe I should leave him to deal with it by himself too. But then, watching him, I couldn’t help but feel bad for him.

“Kid, come ‘ere.”

His sobs paused for a second, “Erick,” he said.

“Huh?”

“My name is Erick.”

“Okay then, Erick, come here,” I said.

“Why?” he asked. “So you can hurt me too?”

“No,” I assured him. “So I can talk to you,” I paused, “and check to make sure you’re okay.”

Erick sniveled a few times, then said, “Okay,” and slowly got to his feet. I could tell he was in pain just by the look on his face. “Take it easy,” I suggested. “I know it hurts.”

Erick snorted. “Hurts is an understatement,” he said with a frown.

I didn’t respond. He shuffled over to me and I motioned for him to sit next to me. He did so, but kept his distance. Still didn’t trust me, I suppose. Grabbing a blanket from the pile, I leaned over and used a corner of it to wipe his face. “Thanks,” he whispered. He wiped his face with his hand as well, catching the tears that had just fallen. I nodded. “Sure.” I threw the blanket back and looked him over. I sighed as we both sat back against the wall.

“He sure did a number on you, huh kid… sorry, Erick.” And Master had. The poor kid’s chest was covered in red spots and welts from the crop. His nipples were red, enlarged, and swollen, and his cheeks were almost as red as a fire engine. The man had gone heavy on slapping the poor kid’s face.

Erick grimaced. His gently touched his cheek, wincing as he did so. “Yeah,” he muttered. He shuddered before saying, “And the things he said….”

I frowned. “Yeah, he sure likes saying some awful, degrading things.”  
“I begged and begged him to stop, but he wouldn’t,” Erick said. He looked at me with tear filled eyes. “What’s _wrong_ with him?”

I shook my head as I sighed. “I’ll let you in on a little secret, Erick. He  _likes_ it when his slaves cry and beg. The more they do, the happier he gets.” I shrugged when I saw Erick’s questioning look. “Something I learned a long time ago.”

“How long _have_ you been here?” he asked.

I had to think a moment before answering. “Um… two...? Yeah, two years.”

His eyes opened wide. “Two _years_?!”

My head hung in sadness as I nodded. “Yeah,” I whispered.

“Do you… do you _want_ to be here?” Erick asked tentatively. “Do you _like_ what he does?”

I could tell he feared my answer. Maybe he thought I would turn on him and start hurting him like the madman keeping us captive. I shook my head and he visibly relaxed. “No Erick, he took me, just like he took you,” I said sadly. “And the bastard acts like it was a gift or something.”

Erick nodded. “He said something like that to me too.” He shook his head, then said, “I just realized you know my name, but I don’t know yours.”

I opened my mouth to answer, but then grew red as I realized I couldn’t tell him. Shaking my head, I looked away in embarrassment. “My name is Slave,” I whispered.

“What? Your name can’t be _Slave_ … what’s your _real_ name? The name you had before coming here?”

I shook my head again.

“What, can’t you remember?”

“He…,” I started to explain, but had to collect myself for a moment. “He beat it out of me,” I finally said with a frown. Erick’s head cocked to the side in confusion. He opened his mouth to ask what I meant, but I held up my hand to stop him. “For weeks after my abduction, he made sure to painfully instill in me that my name was no longer, well, whatever it was, and was _Slave_ ,” I explained. Erick’s eyes opened wide in surprise, horror, I didn’t know. “Whenever I tried to use my name, he’d make sure I had a painful reminder that my name was Slave. I finally broke, and my mind has locked the name away. I know it’s in here somewhere,” I tell him, pointing to my head, “but, it won’t reveal itself because my body remembers the pain associated with my name.” I finished my explanation and looked to the ground in embarrassment.

Suddenly arms were around me, Erick right at my side. “I’m sorry,” he whispered sadly. “I’m sorry.”

I patted his arm. “Thanks.” I sighed. “I hate to say it, but he’s probably going to do the same to you, once I’m gone.”  
Erick nodded against my shoulder. “He said I was replacing you,” he mumbled. “What does that mean for you?”

I shook my head sadly. “I wish I knew, Erick. I wish I knew.”

That seem to start our hours long conversation. We talked into the night. Talked about our lives. I talked to Erick in hopes of preparing him for the evil bastard’s ways, and how Eric would never be good enough for him, no matter what. How the man was a perfectionist that was never happy. Tried to prepare him for the pain he would feel daily… and how to shut his mind off so he wouldn’t be broken down completely. I knew it wasn’t exactly helping things, wasn’t making him feel any better about the situation, but it was more than I had gotten after my abduction. I had had to figure all of this out myself. Maybe if the poor kid had some inside information, he’d be able to please the man better than I had. I made sure to steer us clear of what my fate was now that Erick was here. I didn’t know what was going to happen anyway, so why dwell on it? Master had not returned after storming out, not even to give us food. Our bellies were rumbling, but we forced ourselves to ignore them. Somehow we found ourselves wrapped up together amongst the pile of blankets and pillows, falling asleep as we talked. Erick drifted off first, and I quickly followed.

****

The opening of the door woke me. I yawned as I lifted my head and looked up with half-lidded eyes. Blinking the sleep from them, I was surprised at what I saw standing in the doorway. Master was standing there… and he looked far from the put together man I had come to know.

I had never seen him like this. His eyes were blood shot; his movements unsteady like he could fall over at any moment. His clothes looked wrinkled, clearly slept in… or maybe he had been up all night. My words must have gotten to him; maybe made him realize he was expecting too much from us, and wouldn’t get it unless he was more lenient. Then again, maybe the man was just angry and had found the bottom of a bottle, I don’t know.

“Get the fuck over here,” he slurred.

Erick was still sound asleep, so I figured Master meant me, yet I still hesitated. Why should I go to him? He had replaced me, hadn’t he? What did he need me for?

“Despite your thoughts from yesterday, I am still your Master. Now get the fuck over here,” the man snapped.

With a quick nod, I untangled myself from Erick’s limbs and carefully crawled from the mound of blankets so I wouldn’t wake the boy. As soon as I was within a few feet of Master I could smell the alcohol on his breath, whiskey by the stink of it. I struggled not to make a face as I came to a stop in front of him.

The man glared down at me, his eyes mere slits. Time stretched for so long I wondered if he had possibly fallen asleep standing up.

“You think you’re so smart, don’t you?” he finally slurred.

I honestly didn’t know how or if I should respond, so I stayed silent, keeping my eyes on the floor.

“Listen up, _Slave_ : You are not pretty. You are not smart. You are not ‘interesting’. You are my cunt. You are my slave. You may as well not even exist if you aren’t filling your purpose as my fucktoy.”

I bristled at the comment, ready to spew angry words back at him. I am smart, and interesting, no matter what he said. I had purpose beyond that of his fucktoy. My mouth opened for a smart retort, but he cut me off.

“Think it’s a smart idea to talk back to me now?”

I quickly squashed down the anger, and shook my head as I replied, “No, Master.”

I yelped as his hand sunk into my hair, his knuckles digging into my scalp. “Move it, Slave,” he snapped. “It’s time for you to be of some use.”

The bedroom door banged shut as Master dragged me down the hall. I couldn’t help it, I fought. Swinging my arms, I beat against the man’s chest, against the hand holding me by my hair. I tried to drag my feet, to grab onto the wall or something to force him to stop. The man just laughed at my attempts to fight him off. Despite his drunken stupor, he somehow managed to be coordinated and strong enough to keep me in line.

“Please, Master!” I yelled. “I’m sorry!”

He laughed.

“Really, I’m sorry for being so rude! I won’t do it again, Master!”

Before I knew it, we were in the man’s room, and I was thrown to the floor in front of his favorite chair. I cried out in pain as my knees and elbows hit the hard floor. I barely managed to keep my face from smashing into the floor. A cruel, drunken laugh came from behind me. Knowing I was in trouble, I forced myself to follow my training, and moved into a kneeling position before the chair. I assumed Master would sit down and I would give him a blowjob. Hopefully he’d be so drunk he’d fall asleep and then leave me alone.

“Tend to me,” Master said. Apparently, there was more planned than a blowjob. My training kicked in before I could think about it, and I rose to start removing his clothes. The man wobbled as I worked, and I’m surprised he was able to stay on his feet when it came time to take off his pants. Once undressed, Master fell into his arm chair with a whoosh of breath.

I stood watching, the clothes bundled in my hands, wondering if he would require more from me, or if he would just pass out. Master looked over to see me standing there, and angrily snapped his fingers at me. “What are you standing there for?! Move it!” he yelled.

I jumped a little, and quickly moved to deposit the clothes in the hamper in the bathroom before returning to kneel at the man’s side. That must have been the wrong move, because a harsh backhand had me sprawling across the floor. My right cheek throbbed, and my head felt a little dizzy. “Fucking useless,” Master muttered. “Doesn’t even know how to attend to his Master.”

I bit back a retort as I gathered myself back to my knees. The man was already angry, there was no need to add to it. “I’m sorry, Master,” I bit out. “Please, let me suck your cock.”

“Please let me suck your cock, _what_?”

I barely stopped myself from rolling my eyes. “Please let me suck your cock, _Master_.”

“What are you?” the man asked.

I cocked my head to the side, confused. This wasn’t how this usually went. “I don’t understand, Master. Please let me suck your cock, Master.”

Master smiled in that evil way of his. “What kind of person kneels on the floor, degrading himself, begging to suck cock?”

_Um…. Someone forced into it?_

“What are you? You are a slut, aren’t you? A cock obsessed dumb _worthless_ slut.” The evil smile was still there as he spoke. “What are you?”

 _Okay, just say what he wants._ “A cock obsessed dumb worthless slut, Master.” I kept my eyes lowered to the floor, ashamed of what I was saying. _Just because you’re saying it, doesn’t make it true… always remember that._

Master laughed. “Yes, you are! A real _worthless_ piece of trash.” He slapped me across the face. “Open your mouth, Slave.”

I did as told, although I feared what he may do next.

Master leaned down… and spit into my mouth. I gasped in surprise, then almost gagged as I felt the saliva running down my throat. Master laughed as he watched the disgust on my face. “All you’re good for,” he mumbled. “Open your mouth,” he said again.

This time I did it with hesitation, fearful that he would spit in my mouth again. But that didn’t happen. Instead, Master reached out and grabbed me by the sides of my head, pulling it forcefully towards him. I barely had time to gather a breath before his soft cock was shoved into my mouth, making me gag. My hands automatically came up to push myself away, but his deep growl made me bring them back to my sides. The man’s cock began to harden as he moved my head back and forth. At this moment, I am nothing but I tool for him to use, nothing but a hole to fuck. His movements speed up, his head thrown back as he softly moans.

I try to show him I need to breathe, but he pushes the head of his cock down into my throat, and I started gagging around it, practically convulsing. Master pulled out just long enough for me to think I’d be able to catch my breath, but then he’s back down my throat. His fingers are digging into the back of my head, pulling my hair back so hard that I can’t move other than to follow his pulls and thrusts. I can only feel his cock slide down my tongue, back down my throat, and the pre-cum as it began to ooze around the corners of my mouth.

His cock is making me drool everywhere and choke every time he thrusts against the back of my mouth, but Master is lost in his pleasure and could care less about me. My lips are getting sore and swollen from the rough use. The noises coming from the both of us are filling the room, his moans and my choking, gagging noises.

I’m on the verge of tears when he finally stills and shoots his cum down my throat. Master groaned as the hot liquid shot down my throat, and I couldn’t help but wince just a little. No matter how many times this has happened, I’ve never been able to get used to the taste or the feeling of it sliding down my throat. Master pulled out for good, and I sat back on my heels. I swallowed a few times, forcing myself not to make a face.

I didn’t expect the backhand to my face. My yelp filled the room as my body fell to the floor at his feet.

“That was terrible,” the man said. Well, he sure moaned and acted like it was a good blowjob. Master leaned down, his face near mine, wobbling just a little. “You are nothing. You are unworthy, and just plain useless. You are a worthless, useless pile of shit.”

I collapsed further, exhausted from the brutal facefucking, and from the defeat I felt at his words. Nothing would ever be good enough for him. Nothing.

Master stood unsteadily, and I jerked away in fear. I half expected a kick to the side or maybe even my head. But instead I found myself yanked up off the floor and unceremoniously dropped onto the bed. Time for round two, apparently. It was surprising that the man had such stamina after not only being up all night, but being shit-faced drunk.

The sound of a belt being pulled from a pair of pants made me freeze. I knew that sound well, and knew what it meant. “Master,” I whispered. “Please.” His laughter filled the room as he climbed onto the bed behind me.

I could hear the sounds of Master stoking himself. “Assume the position, Slave.” I moved awkwardly, my body tense because I didn’t know where the belt was or when it would strike. Once settled with my ass in the air and my head resting on the bed, I felt fingers poking at my entrance.

“Beg for it, slut! Beg me to fuck your worthless cunt! That’s what you want, isn’t it? A thick fucking cock to punish your worthless body?” Master’s words filled me with dread. I couldn’t make my mouth move to say anything in response. “Don’t be shy now, bitch! Tell me! Fucking whore! Beg for it, bitch!” I hated it when he talked like this, when he made me not only _feel_ absolutely worthless, but to degrade myself at the same time by saying the nasty words he wanted to hear.

Two of his fingers dug into my hole, spreading me wider than I had been in days. “Fuck!” I yelled. He laughed as he pulled the fingers out, then plunged them back in, crooking them to stroke my insides. “Yes… yes, Master! Ple- please, fuck me!” I panted as he added a third finger. “I need it, I need your fucking cock! My… my cunt is yours! Oh fu- it’s your fucking cunt!” His fingers found my prostate, stroking it gently, sending me towards the edge of pleasure, my cock beginning to stiffen beneath me. My words were a little more truthful now. “Fuck me, Master, please! Fuck me now! Please, Master!”

Master laughed hardily. “See, nothing is too degrading for a worthless fuckdoll like you. Especially not since you enjoy it.”

I screamed as his fingers were replaced by his thick cock. His fingers were the only preparation I had gotten. There was no slickness of lube. I don’t know how he could stand the dry burn on his cock, but he was, his moans told the tale. “You and I both know; you are a pathetic, worthless whore,” Master moaned. I was making pained noises as he thrust in and out of me. “Yes… yes, Master,” I breathed.

I could still smell the faint odor of whiskey on his breath as he leaned in and whispered in my ear, “Tell your Master what a worthless whore you are.” I swallowed thickly as his words settled over me. Finally, I barked out, “I’m just a worthless piece of shit, Master!”

He laughed, his breath hot in my ear. “More.”

“I’m useless and I know it!” I yelled. “Please, Master, force me to be your worthless fuck toy. I deserve to be treated as nothing but a worthless slut!”

He laughed again as he leaned back up. Then the beating started. His belt hit my back, making me scream in pain. “Fuck! Stop, please! Master, please!” I screamed. “Please! I’m sorry! I’m sorry!”

“Sorry for what, Slave? Being useless? Or completely worthless?” Master replied calmly. His blows kept raining down, hitting my back, my shoulders, the tip of the belt just missing my face.

I couldn’t think for a moment because of the pain. His belt hitting me, again and again… Finally, I managed to gasp, “For saying I didn’t have to listen to you, Master! For being worthless, useless! For everything! For anything you want!” Another hit of the belt, and I screamed so hard my throat actually hurt.

Any stiffening of my cock from his strokes of my prostate was long gone. All I could feel was the pain. I tried to get my hands under me, to try and push myself up and get away. But between his thrusts and the belt, I was held down on the bed. My face hit the mattress with a whoosh of air passing through my gritted lips. I tried in vain to reach back and possibly push him away, maybe even grab the belt from him, but he only laughed and swatted my hands away. “Struggle, fight for your worthless life little whore. Maybe I will grant it.” I paused in my struggles. _Fight for my life? What did he mean by that?_

Tears filled my eyes and overflowed. I could feel each tear streaming down my cheeks, could feel the pillow beneath my face getting wet. Sobs were wrenched from my throat as the man pounded into me, as he used his belt to hit me, timing each stroke together.

I trembled and closed my eyes as every thrust into me made me feel more worthless and degraded than the last. The blows of the belt had slowed, but his thrusts picked up. I could feel his one hand digging into my side, his fingernails making divots in my skin. “Please Master,” I begged and sobbed. “Please stop!”

“You know Slave, if you weren’t so useless, I wouldn’t have to hurt you this much.” Master’s words were punctuated by another hit of the belt. I yelped in pain, then groaned as he stabbed my prostate with his cock a few times.

“Yes Master,” I hiccupped through my tears. “I am useless in any role except for your pleasure. I need to be shown my place—firmly and repeatedly.” _Tell him what he wants, tell him what he wants._ “I’m just a slave,” I sobbed. “Made to do nothing but fuck and serve. It makes me feel so, so inferior and small.” _What else would appease him?_ “It makes me feel so worthless and degraded. But it also makes me feel happy, because I know what I am and I love it!”

Master laughed loudly at that one. “Nice to see you might just know your place, Slave!”

He used the belt on me a few more times, making me scream and beg for him to stop. All my begging did was make him laugh more. Finally, the belt fell to the floor with a thud, and he grabbed my hips as he thrust hastily in and out of me. He groaned as he stilled, his cock shooting his hot thick cum into me.

I buried my head into the pillow, hiding my face as I groaned at the onslaught of cum. My insides were in pain from the dry fucking. My back was in more pain from the whipping. The pillow beneath my face was soaked with my tears. Please, please tell me he was done.

Master sighed as he pulled out of me, then fell to the bed beside me, panting. I myself collapsed and curled in on myself, finally letting the tears flow freely as I sobbed loudly into the blankets. I barely had time to register the foot in my side before I was shoved off the bed and landed with a thud onto floor. Master had literally kicked me off the bed.

Master’s sleepy words filled me ears. “I’m too tired to take you back to your room. Go sleep on the bathroom floor.”

I groaned as I pushed myself to my hands and knees, too tired and in too much pain to stand. I made my way into the bathroom, looking back once when I reached the door, only to see Master was already asleep, already snoring. I knew I couldn’t just leave, his door locked automatically, and he alone knew the keycode. I was stuck here until he woke up… hopefully not ready for more playtime. I sighed as I crawled into the bathroom and curled up on the floormat. It was cold, but at least the man was done abusing me for the night. I checked my abused hole, wary to find out if I was bleeding. My hands came back wet, slightly pink, but it didn’t seem too bad. I would have to check my back in the morning in the mirror. Right now, I just couldn’t get to my feet. Curling in on myself, I closed my eyes, and willed myself to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a warning... the beginning of this includes a short golden shower... so if you don't particularly like that type of thing, you might want to skip the first 3-4 paragraphs.

“Ahh!” I spluttered awake, spitting putrid, hot liquid out of my mouth as I struggled to come awake and figure out what was happening to me. Cruel laughter hit my ears, and I somehow managed to look up to see my Master laughing and smiling gleefully down at me… while he pissed all over me.

“Hated this rug anyway!” he said with a smile.

I clamped my mouth and eyes shut and laid back down with my arm covering my head. I _hated_ when he pissed on me. _Hated it._ It was more disgusting than him cumming in my mouth. And the bastard knew it… which meant he took great delight in doing it whenever he could. I lay there trying not to breath in the awful stench of his hot piss. It didn’t seem to let up. How long had it been since he last pissed? I did my best to block it out until the stream finally seemed to slow down.

“You’re worthless, you deserve being treated like this, _don’t you?_ ” Master asked. When the flow mercifully stopped, I carefully breathed first out and then in again and wiped the piss out of my eyes before I opened them. When I opened my eyes, I saw Master pulling his boxers on and up to his waist. _“Don’t you?”_ he repeated.

I sighed deeply. “Yes, Master,” I muttered. I gagged as some of his piss ran off my cheek and into my mouth. I tried to spit it out, but probably didn’t really get any of it.

He laughed. “Thought so. Now thank your Master for the love and attention he shows you.”

I forced a smile as I looked up at him. “Thank you, Master. Thank you for wasting your time on this worthless slave.”

Master snorted, then turned to leave the bathroom. He entered his bedroom, leaving me on his piss soaked bathroom mat. I wondered if I should get up and follow, but then figured he would have said something if I was. Master returned shortly, now dressed in jeans and a button up blue shirt, his feet still bare. His _casual_ clothes I liked to call them. Normally he dressed in nicely pressed dress pants and shirt.

“Get up,” he commanded, then turned and left the bathroom.

I got up gingerly and followed Master from his room, and he led me to the guest bathroom down the hall. “You’ve got ten minutes,” he said. I nodded and entered the bathroom, shutting the door gently behind me. I used the mirror to check out my back, and wasn’t surprised to see the marks. My whole back and shoulders was covered in belt shaped welts, colored shades of deep purple and red, some so dark they were almost black. Thankfully there weren’t any cuts or blood. I grimaced as I gently touched some of the bruises on my shoulders. This was going to take quite a while to heal. I turned from the mirror and jumped in the shower. That shower was the fastest I’ve ever gotten clean. If I took too long, I knew Master would be in here literally pulling me out, whether I was covered in soap suds or not. I didn’t hesitate to wash the piss and dried cum from my body. I was careful of the pounding water on my back, but made sure to scrub what I could, although gently. I used the hottest water I could stand, although I somehow still felt dirty. No amount of washing ever made me feel clean in this place.

Exiting the bathroom, I found Master waiting for me. Apparently I wasn’t allowed to walk around by myself anymore, as he started leading me back to my room. I fell my usual step behind and to the left. Despite being replaced, my training was still kicking in.

“I’ve had quite the dilemma about what to do with you, Slave,” Master said as we walked.

I wasn’t sure what to say to that. Was he asking my advice? Would he listen to me if I even tried offering some?

“I finally called Master Ian to ask his advice,” he continued. “We had a _very_ lengthy conversation on what to do with you.”

My footsteps stumbled a little and I could practically feel the blood drain from my face. Master Ian was an absolutely _brutal_ man. The unfortunate souls he called his slaves endured broken bones and tortures that left awful looking scars. Any of his slaves I’d seen had blank, haunted looks in their eyes. They were utterly and completely broken, with no humanity left in them. They were nothing but shells of what they once were, moving through life by doing whatever they had to do to survive.

Master looked back at me and chuckled when he saw the shocked look on my face. “He and I came up with a solution, Slave.”

“What… what did you decide, Master?” I asked quietly. But Master just gave me a wicked smile, which I knew meant he wasn’t going to tell me. I was going to be left in suspense. I probably wouldn’t even know what was happening until it was too late.

I couldn’t help but try one last time to get the man to understand. I needed him to understand that his quest for perfection wasn’t feasible. “Master, if I may…?” I waited for a rebuttal, but the man stayed quiet. I continued on, “Perfection isn’t real, isn’t achievable. My… my best is all I ever have to give, and it doesn’t make sense to expect more from me.” My voice trailed off quietly as I finished, and I waited for the man’s wrath at my words, but all I could see was the tightness of his lips, the narrowing of his eyes. He was angry, I could tell. But yet, he remained silent.

I got a hard shove into my room before he left, locking the door behind him. I barely caught my feet to keep myself from tripping and falling to the floor. Erick gasped as I entered, then was at my side to help my walk over and sit on the mound of blankets. “Where have you been?” he asked. “What did he do to you?!”

I forced a smile. “Nothing I haven’t endured before.” I adjusted myself against the blankets, grimacing a little as the roughness of the material scratched over my sore back. “I’ll be fine,” I assured him.

Erick looked at me skeptically. “I saw the bruises; you must be in a lot of pain.”

I nodded. “Yeah.” I waved my hand dismissively. “Don’t worry about it. Trust me, I’ll be fine.”

We both startled and looked at the door warily when it unlocked and opened. But it was only Master dropping off a tray of food. Literally. He bent down and dropped the tray on the floor, the loose pancakes bouncing around on the plates. Then Master was gone before we got more than a glimpse of him. I started to move to grab it for us, but Erick gently pushed me back. “I’ll get it.”

I nodded and sat back. Erick grabbed the tray and brought it back to where we had been sitting. We hungrily dove into the pancakes, drinking down the orange juice thirstily, not speaking a word as we ate. I was ravenous; I hadn’t realized how long it’d been since I had eaten until the first bites of food hit my stomach. The pancakes were bland and barely warm, but were practically a feast after the day or so since I’d eaten. My stomach finally told me it was full, and I sat back with a sigh. Erick ate a few more bites, then pushed the tray aside. “Man, I was so hungry,” he mumbled. I grunted in response.

We sat in silence with our full bellies. Finally, I cleared my throat and said, “Master told me he talked to another Master he knows about what to do with me.” Erick looked at me with surprise, and a hint of sadness. “He said they talked for a while and came to a decision of what’s to become of me.”

Erick frowned, probably dreading the news. “And?”

I shrugged, them grimaced at the pain in my shoulders from doing so. “He wouldn’t say. But I have a fearful inkling that I might go with the other Master… Master Ian.” I frowned as the words left my mouth. I really, _really_ didn’t want to go with Master Ian.

Erick seemed slightly confused at my reaction. “But, that means you won’t be killed. You’ll go to a new _Master_ or whatever,” he said the last bit with a grimace. Then, “That’s good, right?”

I shook my head sadly. “Not him. I won’t last more than a few months with him.”

“What do you mean?” Erick asked.

I sighed. “He’s a brutal Master, Erick. _Brutal_.” I shook my head at the thought. “I won’t last,” I repeated. I refused to tell him the things Master Ian did. Erick didn’t need nightmares like that in his head.

Erick was silent as he snuggled in next to me. I smiled sadly at the gesture. “It’ll be okay,” he whispered.

I wanted to believe him, I really did.

****

I woke with a start, my hands instantly reaching out for Erick. We had talked some more, then drifted off to sleep. Despite my night on the bathroom floormat, I was still exhausted from my “playtime” with Master. “What the-?” I looked around the room when I didn’t feel Erick near me. But he wasn’t there. _How had I missed that_ , I wondered. I must have been really zonked out if I didn’t wake up whenever Master came to take Erick away.

I slowly gathered myself to my feet, finding my back stiff and achy as I stood. I shuffled over to the toilet and emptied my bladder. Then I shuffled back to the blankets and sat down. I was determined to stay awake until Erick returned, but my brain had other ideas, and darkness took me once again.

****

When I woke again, I silently cursed myself for falling asleep. Pushing myself up, I looked around, and found that Erick was back. He was huddled in the corner, arms around his knees, head buried in them. I moved over to him, gingerly touching his shoulder. “Hey kid, you okay?”

Erick jerked at my touch. “Yeah,” he said softly, speaking into his knees. “He didn’t hurt me too bad.”

I sighed in thankfulness. But then Erick raised his head, and I fell back on my ass in surprise. Erick frowned. “I know,” he said sadly. Erick’s face was completely made up in makeup. His face was covered in everything from foundation to eyeliner to blush. But it was all _way_ overdone. He looked like a streetwalking whore. “What the hell?” I murmured. Master had never done anything like this to me. I reached out and gently touched the tear streaked mascara on his cheek. “Why’d he do this?”

Erick shrugged. “He wouldn’t tell me,” he responded. “But when he left he said to keep it on, or I’d be sorry.”

I nodded, tried to give him a smile. “Okay.” I was afraid of what Master had planned. Was this all part of his and Master Ian’s plan for me? Or was it just for fun? Something told me that it wouldn’t be long before Erick and I found out.

Erick cocked his head to the side. “You keep calling me kid. How come?” he asked. I shrugged, ignoring the pain in my shoulders. “I don’t know, it’s just something that comes out, I guess.” “We must be around the same age,” Erick concluded.

I shrugged again, this time a little gentler. “I’m 25… I think.” I thought hard for a moment. “I obviously haven’t had much access to a calendar, but I was 23 when he took me, so I must be around 25 now. How old are you?”

“18,” Erick replied.

I chuckled softly. “See, you are like a kid to me then.”

It was Erick’s turn to shrug. “I guess.”

“I’m sorry you got pulled into all this,” I told him somberly. “If I wasn’t so useless to him, he wouldn’t have felt the need to grab you.” I gave Erick a sad smile. “I know it doesn’t help to say it, but I _am_ sorry.”

Erick nodded. “Thanks. But it’s not your fault. It’s _his_. He’s the crazy bastard abducting poor boys off the street, abusing them and trying to turn them into his slaves.” Erick shuddered. “Bastard,” he muttered.

We both sighed and fell into silence. I stiffly moved back to the mound of blankets and settled down. Erick gave me a look, and a raised my arm in invitation. He crawled over and I wrapped my arm around his chest, pulling him closer. Surprisingly he didn’t fight it, and we lay there, cuddling silently. It was kind of weird, us being held captive, naked and abused daily, but somehow finding solace in each other. We’d only known each other for a few days, but somehow, we were comforted by each other. I hoped that the poor kid would make it once I was gone.

We laid together for a few hours or so before Master came for us. “Aw, isn’t that sweet,” he mockingly said. I lifted my head and narrowed my eyes at him over Erick’s shoulder. I could feel the poor boy trembling, his breathing picking up just a little. “Worthless and Slave cuddled together… so _sweet_ ,” Master cooed.

I looked at him confusedly. Master smiled gleefully. Pointing at me, he said, “Your name is now Worthless. You are too worthless and useless to me to go by Slave anymore. He,” Master pointed at Erick, “is now Slave.” Erick’s gasped slightly at the new revelation.

“But… but Master,” I said.

“Shut up!” he screamed. The look on his face showed he was not in the mood for an argument. I shakenly nodded. “Yes, Master.”

“Let’s go Worthless. Come on, Slave. We’re going to have some playtime.”

Erick stood stiffly, but I could see anger radiating from his body. I stood up next to him, and could almost feel his anger. This was new, he had been so calm, docile. “My name is Erick!” he screamed. He pointed at me. “And he had a name too, it’s not _Slave_ or _Worthless_! He had a name, but you beat it out of him!”

“Erick,” I hissed. My head swung back and forth between Master and Erick. I suspected that an actual physical fight was about to happen… and was worried that Erick would come out the worst from it. I stepped forward and reached out to grab his arm, but he angrily pulled away.

“What’s his name?” Erick asked angrily. “Tell him!”

Master’s face was solemn and red. His fists were clenched at his sides as if he was holding himself back from hitting Erick. Eyes narrowed, he spoke, “Watch yourself, _Slave_.” His voice was calm, yet angry. I involuntarily took a step back, even though his wrath wasn’t aimed at me.

Erick snorted. “Or what? You’ll hurt me? You’ve already done that, _Master_ ,” he bit out sarcastically. “All I want is for you to tell him his name, so he knows who he is.”

“Erick, stop it,” I hissed. “Let it go.”

Erick barely glanced at me before turning his anger back to Master. “Well?! Tell him!”

Master barked a laugh. “Like I give a fuck what his name is… Hell, I don't even remember it.” I deflated just a little at this. Deep down, I had wanted to find out what my name had been. I thought it might bring me some solace in my last days here. But sadly, that wasn’t to be.

Master stepped forward and glared at both of us. “Your names are what I say they are,” he spat. Then pointing at Erick, he spoke harshly. “Your name is Slave, not _Erick_. You’ll never hear that pathetic name again, understand?”

Erick’s hands clenched into tight fists. “My name is Erick, and it always will be. I’ll _never_ answer to Slave.” His voice was low and angry. I wanted to grab him, to knock some sense into him. To tell him to go along with it for now, to keep his name to himself and not forget it like I had. But instead I cowardly stepped back, away from the anger radiating off the both of them.

Erick cried out as Master punched him in the face. The boy fell to the ground, clenching his face in his hands, moaning.

“You will obey me, _Slave_!” Master yelled. “Or you will face the consequences!” He began kicking and punching Erick. Erick tried to get up and away, but Master was too quick for him. Every blow kept him on the ground, kept him right where Master wanted him. I moved to help Erick, but was quickly shoved away. I fell back, hitting my head on the wall and falling in a heap on the floor. I sat motionless after that, waiting for the beating to end.

“What’s your name?!” Master screamed.

Erick shrieked as a fist hit his ribs. “Erick!” he yelled defiantly. “My name is Erick!”

Master growled angrily, sending his boot into Erick’s chest. Erick screamed and rolled away, but Master followed.

“Tell me your name, you pathetic bastard!” Master demanded. “Tell me the right one and this will end!”

Erick sobbed loudly, his voice laced with tears as he yelled once again, “My name is Erick!”

Master grabbed Erick and pulled him up by his hair. I gasped at the bruises forming on his body, the tear stained face still trying to look defiant despite the smeared makeup. “Slave, please!” I pleaded. I couldn’t help it. I didn’t want to see him hurt anymore.

Erick grimaced as Master’s fingers dug into his scalp. His legs were barely holding him up. Master got right in his face, and spit right into the boy’s open mouth. Erick gagged, tried to spit it out, making Master laugh lowly. “There’s more where that came from if you don’t tell me what I want to hear.”

I could see Erick’s will starting to deflate. He flinched as Master spit on him again, then once more before Erick finally relented. “My name is Slave,” he whispered.

Master smiled proudly, knowing he had won. “Tell me again.”

“My name is Slave.” Erick spoke a little bit louder this time.

Master turned him to face me. I stood up to face them, but kept my distance. “Tell him what your name is,” Master said. “And tell  
him what his name is.”

I could see Erick swallow a few times before responding. “My name is Slave,” he said. “And his name is Worthless.” His voice was soft, defeated. I didn’t think Master had completely broken him yet, but he had won for now.

Master nodded. “Good. You’re learning your place, Slave.” He released the hold on Erick’s hair and shoved him towards me. Erick fell into me, and I could see the wince of pain on his face as my hands came into contact with his chest. He stepped back quickly, making sure to step out of Master’s immediate range. But Master took a few steps forward anyway, glaring at the both of us. “Now, I’m only going to say this once. Worthless… Slave…” His head swung between us as he spoke. “Move your asses.” Master pointed towards the door, glowering at us as if he dared us not to follow orders.

I started to move towards the door, and pushed Erick ahead of me. He didn’t want to go at first, but my quick mumble of, “Don’t anger him anymore,” finally got him moving.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone for their reviews/comments and kudos! It all lets me know I'm doing something right! :)

We ended up in Master’s bedroom. I frowned, remembering my night spent here being fucked and beaten with the man’s belt. What the hell would tonight entail? Master went to his dresser and picked up a blue bundle that was strewn across the top. He turned, tossing it to me.

“Put it on him,” Master said with a smirk, nodding at Erick.

I looked over the silky bundle in my hands, and almost dropped it when I saw it was a dress. “What is this?” I asked him. He wasn’t serious, was he? I could see Erick’s eyes were open wide in surprise. Other than that, I wasn’t sure what he was thinking. The anger from earlier was clearly gone though.

“One last round of play,” Master said. “Now put it on him.”

I hesitated, which only got me a shove from behind. “Do it! Don’t say a goddamn word about it. You’re just a useless slave and your opinions mean _nothing_!” Master yelled. “For once in your life do something right!”

“Yes, Master.” I swallowed thickly as I walked toward Erick. “ _Sorry_ ,” I mouthed.

Erick only nodded before he put his arms up in preparation. The dress was sleeveless, with spaghetti straps and layers of tulle beneath the skirt. Oddly enough, the light blue brought out the color in Erick’s eyes. Master had obviously thought this through, this wasn’t some spur of the moment playtime idea. I brought the dress down over Erick’s head, then helped him get his arms through the spaghetti straps. Erick winced as I touched him, his body a wealth of bruises and soreness after his beating. I pulled the dress down and smoothed it out, not surprised that it barely reached his knees. Walking behind him I managed to zip it up, although it was a little tight.

A grunt of approval came from Master. “Looks good, doesn’t he, Worthless?”

It took me a moment to realize he was talking to me. I nodded, and then replied, “Yes, Master.”  
Master frowned. “You made me mess up your makeup.” I could see the blush on Erick’s face through the layers of foundation and powders. “Get in the bathroom and fix it.” Erick nodded and hastily walked to the bathroom. Master followed, but didn’t enter. He watched from the door, giving directions as Erick fixed it. Erick didn’t take very long, and was soon back in the bedroom ready for Master’s inspection.

Clothed in the dress, with the makeup, I couldn’t help but thinking that Master had dressed Erick exactly like a whore. There were going to be some awful, degrading things performed in this bedroom tonight.

Master walked around Erick as if admiring the view, as if inspecting him for his own standard of perfection. Erick stood still, but I could see the slight trembling of his body, could see him biting his bottom lip. Master hummed and nodded as he walked, and I assumed Erick passed the test.

Master turned to me. “Show Slave how a well-trained slave tends to his Master.”

“Yes, Master.”

“Watch, Slave, this will be your job soon enough,” Master instructed.

I quickly moved to the man and started to remove his clothes. Master gave commentary as I worked, making sure Erick knew what I was doing and how it should properly be done. I glanced at Erick a few times, but the boy just stood there, his eyes downcast as he watched me work. I moved quickly and efficiently, making sure not to tug on the fabrics, or to jostle Master unnecessarily. Light touches were required, as if I wasn’t even there… as if the clothes were magically removing themselves.

I finished, had the clothes bundled in my arms, and prepared to head for the bathroom. I had barely taken a step when Master stopped me, asking, “Worthless, where do my clothes go once I am undressed?” _Huh? Oh, he’s training Erick. I should explain what I’m doing so he understands._ “In the hamper in the bathroom, Master,” I replied, making sure to catch Erick’s eye. _Pay attention, you need to know these things!_ I screamed in my mind. Erick nodded slightly when he caught my eye. He understood.

Master dismissed me and I hurried to place Master’s clothes in the hamper. As I walked back, Master asked me, “What do you do when you approach your Master?”

“I kneel at my Master’s feet,” I responded, doing so as I spoke. “I kneel at my Master’s feet and wait for his instructions.”

“And if you don’t receive instructions?”

“I wait until I am either given instructions or dismissed,” I explained.

“Good, Worthless. It seems you remember _some_ important things,” Master uttered. I felt my face flush at his words, but kept my head down respectfully. He snapped his fingers, and out of the corner of my eye I saw Erick’s head snap up. His eyes were wide as he stared at Master. “So, what should you be doing, Slave?”

Eric swallowed thickly, and only hesitated for a moment before he came to kneel at Master’s feet. “Good,” Master praised.

“Worthless, explain to Slave how he should kneel. His form leaves something to be desired.”

“Yes, Master.” I turned to Erick. “Slaves kneel at Master’s feet with their hands resting lightly on their thighs, palms down. Head is lowered respectfully, but not so far that one can’t see any hand signals Master might make.”

Erick nodded, and positioned himself to my instructions. He was being calm about this, but I could see the subtle shaking of his body as he knelt under the scrutiny of Master. Master walked around us slowly, using his hands to move Erick as needed, so he was in the perfect position. Erick stifled a yelp each time Master touched him, but Master moved on as if he didn’t notice. I waited for Master to move me as needed, but he didn’t. Then I realized that it didn’t matter, I was replaced… he didn’t care if I was in perfect position or not.

“Better,” Master muttered as he came to a stop in front of us. “You’ll catch on quick Slave, I can already tell.”

Erick’s face turned red, and I could see his hands clench into fists. “Yes, Master,” he whispered.

I looked up, and saw Master smiling from ear to ear. Erick had said the right thing, making the man happy. He gently stroked his hardening cock, his eyes filled with lust as he stared down at Erick kneeling in his pretty blue dress.

Master pulled his hand away from his cock, the movement slow and reluctant. I could see drips of precum on the tip, could see his thumb was wet from it as he motioned for Erick to stand. “That’s enough for now. Come, Slave… on the bed.”  
I could do nothing but watch as Master guided the trembling Erick to the bed, pushing him up onto it. “Hands and knees,” Master commanded. Erick gave him a pleading look, but then complied. “Pull that dress up, let me see that sweet ass.” Erick’s hands trembled more as he reached back and pulled the layers of tulle up, revealing his ass. He somehow managed to settle the fabric on his back so it wouldn’t fall back down.

Master groaned lustily. “What a look.” He looked back at me. “Better than you, Worthless.”

I frowned, lowering my head. “I’m sorry, Master. I’m just a stupid cunt who is sorry for being so worthless and inferior.”

Erick whimpered and looked back at me. He shook his head, mouthing, “ _No_.”

I shrugged. I know it sounded awful, but it’s what Master wanted to hear. A happier Master could mean less pain in the end.

“You enjoy being worthless, don’t you?” Master asked me. I could feel Erick’s eyes on me as he waited for my answer.

“Yes, Master,” I whispered. “My only purpose is to be used by my Master like the garbage I am.”

Master chuckled softly. “Sounds about right.” He motioned to the bed. “Get up there.”

I nodded as I rose gracefully to my feet, making sure to catch Erick’s eye as I did so. _Remember this, Erick_ , I thought. _Slow, graceful movements._ I climbed onto the bed, moving behind Erick as Master directed my movements. A bottle of lube was dropped on the bed near me. I picked it up, not even having to ask what I should do with it. Master wanted me to fuck my replacement. Worthless would now fuck Slave.

Master’s warm hands were suddenly surrounding my cock, locking something that felt like cold metal around me. I glanced down, deflating a little when I saw the metal cock ring now locked around my cock and balls. It was wide and heavy, pulling my cock down just a little. I looked up at Master questioningly.

“Worthless slaves don’t get to cum,” he said in explanation. He leaned over Erick. “But you, Slave, can come as much as you want.” Erick flinched away, not saying anything.

I made sure to use copious amounts of lube on my cock to make its entrance into Erick smooth and as painless as possible. I even used my lube coated fingers to open his hole a bit, even if Master hadn’t told me to. I didn’t want this poor kid to hurt any more than he needed to. Erick whimpered softly as my fingers moved within him, and I shushed him gently as I worked. I tried murmuring encouragement, but a sharp look from Master told me to keep my mouth shut. I then used the lube to stroke myself a little, under Master’s somewhat approving eye, and felt myself reacting quickly. I wasn’t allowed to touch myself without Master’s permission, and hadn’t received permission to do so in a long time. As I worked, Master watched us, stroking his cock again. It had already been hard as soon as he ordered Erick onto the bed, and I could see him straining to hold himself back from grabbing Erick and facefucking him into the mattress.

Master climbed up on the bed in front of Erick and knelt low, leaning forward to make Erick take his cock into his mouth. Erick tried to fight at first, but a few quick slaps to the face had him starting to comply. Master grabbed the back of Erick’s head with both of his hands to stabilize him and then he pushed his cock into Erick’s mouth. “Open wide! That’s good. Wider. Relax your throat. That’s a good whore,” Master said as he worked his cock down Erick’s throat.

I was still kneeling at his backside, and Master gave me a look that told me I was once again failing him. “What the fuck are you waiting for, Worthless?!” he yelled. “Stick your pathetic cock in Slave’s pussy and fuck him!” I nodded. “Yes, Master. Sorry, Master.” Erick whimpered as he felt my cock head touching his entrance. I rubbed his lower back a little to soothe him as I pushed my cock inside.

I had done a good job making sure my cock and his hole were well lubed, and was able to quite easily slide right in, balls deep. Erick groaned loudly at the intrusion, his hand reaching back for a moment as if to push me away. But a swift smack against the back of his head from Master had his hand back down on the bed. Maybe I was hurting him, I wasn’t sure. I’d have to make sure to start slowly.

I did just that and started slowly pumping in and out of him and was somewhat pleased that he could actually take it without making too many pained noises. The lube must be doing its job. Meanwhile his mouth was hugely distended around Master’s large cock as the man fucked his face. Sometimes it went so deep that Erick’s forehead bumped up against Master’s  
abdomen.

Erick whined and choked as Master shoved his cock in deep, hitting the back of his throat repeatedly. His hands moved again, and this time they made their way to Master’s thighs. His hands weakly pushed against Master’s thighs, the skin turning red as he scratched and shoved. Master growled and smacked him against the head again, making Erick yelp in pain around the cock in his throat. He quickly pulled his hands away, burying them into the bedcovers and clenching them tightly in his fists. His knuckles were as white as the sheets beneath him.

Master somehow managed to angle Erick’s head up to look him in the eye without having to remove his cock. “You are less than human, Slave. You are worthless. Your only value is your body and service.” I could see tears running down Erick’s cheeks as Master spoke. There was slight movement as he tried to shake his head in response. The man continued, “Your only purpose is to _obey_. You are _property_ , to be used as your Master and Owner pleases. You will learn. You will be trained. You _will submit_. Your Master is not patient, so learn fast.” Erick whined deep in his throat, his eyes closing as more tears ran down his cheeks. Master let go of his head, and Erick kept his eyes closed as Master continued assaulting his mouth.

I could tell by Master’s face that he was really enjoying facefucking Erick, and enjoyed the visual of him being fucked in the ass by me. His eyes kept taking it all in, and they were full of lust as he did so. I had to admit, that despite the situation, it did feel good fucking Erick. I hadn’t been able to touch myself in a long time, and ignoring the cock ring preventing me from cumming, my cock was trembling in pleasure within Erick’s tight hole. I moaned softly, not wanting to let Master know that it actually felt good.

Master looked back at me with an annoyed look on his face, and my hips faltered before I was able to get my rhythm back. “Don’t be so easy on him, Worthless. Give your replacement a good fucking,” he sneered.

I knew it wasn’t a request, it was a command. I bit my lower lip as I pulled out and bumped my cock head a couple of times against Erick’s asshole, making him jump a little. His hole was a little red, and he was probably in some pain. I then put my cock in a little, and pulled it out, repeating that a few times. Then I gently pressed up against him, and slid in fully once again. I heard Erick moan around Master’s cock as that happened. Then with a glare from Master, I started in on Erick’s real ass fucking.

I had to work hard to turn off the part of my brain screaming that I didn’t want to do this and just had to obey my orders. I knew I had to be rough on Erick. If Master saw me going easy on poor Erick, I’d feel his wrath next. Not that I wasn’t willing to take pain for him, but I was already in pain from my whipping the night before. My back was already screaming from the thrusting of my hips, and I did not need to add to it. So, I started pounding Erick’s poor ass. I grabbed his hips with my hands and thrusted vigorously and quickly with my own hips. Erick whimpered as my fingers dug into his skin, but I forced myself to ignore him.

I heard Master’s chuckle and looked up to find him watching me. “How does it feel fucking someone that looks like a woman?” he asked. “That pretty dress pushed up over his hips-?” he cut off with a moan. “The makeup? Doesn’t it make you just want to pound into her?” I frowned, shaking my head. I wasn’t going to humiliate Erick any more than he already was. Master scowled at me and turned his focus back to Erick.

“He likes your new look, Slave,” Master mocked. “What do you think?”

Drool trailed down Erick’s chin as Master pulled his cock out just until the head touched Erick’s lips. Erick panted for a few seconds before mumbling, “Thank you for making me look pretty for you, Master.” I momentarily froze, surprised at his answer. I think Master was a little surprised too, but he schooled his face so he didn’t show it. “See Worthless, he’s already learning the right things to say.” Master looked up at me, and I looked away. I started thrusting again, making Erick groan.

Erick cried out, and I turned my attention back to he and Master. Master had once again grabbed his head in a vice grip, and was holding him against him as he continued to gag. Erick started once again to beat at his thighs with his fists. This time Master started laughing. Must be he just found it funny now.

“You are nothing, Slave. Unworthy, untrained, useless. I will instruct you on how to serve and make yourself useful,” Master moaned. “You will learn to serve your Master well.”

Erick was mumbling something, but it was hard to hear what he was saying, as Master’s cock was still mercilessly pounding into his mouth and he kept gagging on it. Most likely he was trying to protest Master’s degrading words. My hard fucking from behind was now making him fuck his own face onto Master’s cock. I could hear Erick’s grunts and choking noises as he was pushed forward over and over.

It felt like hours passed before I saw Master tense and pull Erick down onto him, making the boy fully deep throat him. Erick’s hands continued to frantically claw at his thighs, most likely knowing what was coming. Master didn’t let him go; in fact, he dug his fingers into the back of Erick’s head as he emptied his load into the back of his throat, his loud groan echoing off the walls of the bedroom. When Master finally pulled back Erick gagged, desperately trying to expel the semen from his throat. Master snarled at him and used his hands to clamp Erick’s mouth shut, making the poor kid swallow. I stopped fucking him, holding myself still. If Master wasn’t using his slave, I doubt I should be either.

Master leaned in low, his and Erick’s noses touching. “Don’t ever question your inferior existence, cunt. You will serve the purpose you are born to serve and you will embrace it.”

“What’s your name?” he whispered. The man watched Erick’s sad face closely as he waited for his response.

Erick’s sobs caught in his throat before he murmured, “Slave.”

Master smiled as he watched a few more tears fall from Erick’s eyes, then pulled away from the boy. I pulled out of Erick at the same time, and Erick just collapsed there on the bed. His makeup was beyond smeared from the cum, drool and tears that had covered his face during Master’s facefucking. His dress had sweat marks under his arms, on his chest. The tulle was a little ripped from my rough handling. I backed up away from him on the bed, panting just a little from my exertion. My cock was still half hard, precum leaking just a bit from the tip. But the cock ring had unfortunately done its job well.

"Did you like that?" Master asked Erick, sweetly. He ran his hand almost gently through Erick’s hair. “You’re a just terrible little slut, aren’t you?”

Erick shook his head before burying his face into the pillows. He mumbled something in response, but I couldn’t hear what it was. I’m pretty sure it wasn’t something nice.

Master reached down towards Erick’s hips, and I watched as he grabbed the poor boy’s cock. Erick cried out in surprise and jerked away. “Don’t!” he yelled.

Master looked annoyed. “You didn’t cum, Slave. You’re not even hard!” He pulled his hand back and his annoyed looked turned to me. “See? You’re worthless. You can’t even make Slave cum.”

I hung my head. “I’m sorry Master. I admit it, Master. I’m worthless… I’m not good enough. I’m just not good enough for you. I don’t know if I deserve any more chances, but I know I’m not good enough. Please punish me Master, please.” I could hear Erick’s protest, but I ignored him. He still hadn’t learned that we needed to say the humiliating, degrading things Master wanted to hear.

A swift backhand to my face made me fall to the floor. A grunt escaped me as I hit the hard floor, and I rolled onto my back in surprise. Erick cried out and tried to climb off the bed to get to me, but Master shoved him back. “Worthless! Useless! Don’t know why I put up with you!” Master yelled, punctuating every word with a kick to my side. I tried to curl in on myself to protect myself from any damage. At least it was his bare foot and not his shoe. Master finally stopped, standing above me panting harshly. “Useless,” he muttered.


	5. Chapter 5

After a few minutes rest and some -surprising- drinks of water, Erick and I found ourselves on the bed again. I was on my back, my head cradled in the pillows, Erick straddling my chest, facing my head. Master wanted me to give Erick a blowjob. This was part of my punishment because I hadn’t made Erick cum while fucking him. Now I wasn’t getting up until he came, even if it took all night. Poor Erick looked exhausted as he sat on top of me, and honestly, I couldn’t say I felt any better.

“Open up Worthless, let Slave’s puny, yet superior cock into your mouth,” Master ordered. "I want you to suck his cock," Master continued in a low voice. "You're going to suck Slave’s cock, and act like you like it," he paused, "Do you understand?"

“Yes, Master,” I replied.

Erick glanced at Master, but my eyes stayed focused on him. I reached up and squeezed his hips through the silky material of the dress, letting him know it was okay. His eyes turned to me, and I tried to give him a reassuring smile. Nodding, I quietly told him, “It’s okay, it’s okay.” I opened my mouth wide, then lay there waiting for him to enter me.

Master then spoke to Erick. “You’re to put your superior cock into Worthless’s mouth. You’re going to let him suck your cock, and you're going to act like _you_ like it," a pause, "Do _you_ understand?"

Erick frowned, but then nodded. “Okay,” he whispered. “Yes, Master,” Master corrected him. Erick froze for a second, then responded. “Yes, Master. Sorry, Master.” I saw Master nod his head, then he said, “Continue.” Erick took a hold of his cock and scooted himself closer to my mouth. I lifted my head just a bit and licked the tip of his cock. Erick’s breath caught, and I smiled encouragingly at him. One hand held the bottom of the dress up to his chest while the other guided his cock into my mouth. As soon as it was in, I clamped down on it, making the poor kid jump. Something told me he’d never had this done before.

I delicately sucked on his cock, treating it gently. I could feel it start to grow in my mouth as I worked. Erick was watching me intently. I could see his breathing was picking up, and his fists were clenched in the hem of the dress. I had a momentary thought as to why Master even kept it on him. It was just in the way. But I pushed the thoughts away and turned my focus back to the task at hand. Then I began pumping my head back and forth. It was a little difficult with me laying on the bed, but I managed. I made sure my tongue coiled around Erick’s shaft as I moved my mouth around him. Every time his cock pulled out of my mouth it came away with more saliva. Moans and whimpers escaped Erick’s lips as he stared down at me, almost entranced by his cock moving in and out of my mouth. I made a couple of loud slurping noises as the drool built up in my mouth, and I felt some of it leak out of the sides of my mouth.

“Don’t swallow anything, Worthless. Do not swallow, let the fluids flow out of your mouth.” Master low voice reached our ears, and Erick’s cock slipped from my mouth as we both turned to him. We had been wrapped up in ourselves for the moment, and had actually forgotten about him.

By the looks of it, we were now nothing but a show for him, and he was enjoying it. Master sat in his favorite chair, legs spread as he gently played with his cock. It wasn’t hard, but certainly not soft either. Master’s eyes were half open as he watched us, his eyes filled with desire. Those eyes found mine. “You think you’re getting that cock because you deserve it? You’re a worthless whore, you haven’t earned a thing. You’re only getting it because I want to see your replacement squirt.” He stroked his cock a few times, his head leaning back. “Now do your job, Worthless,” he snapped.

Erick placed his cock back in my mouth. I began running my tongue up and down the sides of it, ensuring that it was fully coated with my spit. More drool ran down the sides of my face as I moved, but I didn’t care. I sucked hard and ran my tongue along the underside, and I was gratified to hear Erick moan and enjoy it. His eyeshadow covered lids blinked slowly, his mouth open in pleasure.

Erick moaned again, his arms coming to either side of my head. I blinked a few times in surprise when the tulle of his dress fell onto my face. My face and his cock were in their own little cocoon now. I could feel Erick’s hands gripping the pillow on either side of my head as he slowly began to pump his hips. I held my mouth open for him, letting him work. There was no reason he shouldn’t enjoy himself too. I took it as deep as I could, which was actually only about halfway down. The angle just wasn’t right, and he kept hitting the back of my throat, making me gag just a little. Despite two years of forced training, I still had a slight gag reflex.

Erick moaned and put his hand on the top of my head, digging gently into my hair, and we stilled. For several moments, neither of us moved. I could hear Erick panting, could feel his body trembling a little. Master’s soft moans could be heard from the other side of the room as he took his pleasure from our show. Then just as quickly as he stopped, Erick began pumping his hips back and forth again, this time with a little more force. I made sure to suck and lick as much as I could, eliciting loud moans and whimpers from the boy. I half expected Master to make one of us move the dress covering my face so he could see the action, but he didn’t. I was in no hurry to move it either, let the kid have some privacy for once. My tongue coiled again and again around Erick’s cock as he moved it in and out of my mouth. I clamped down with my lips like a wet vice, trying to draw the fluids out of him. Erick’s fingers dug a little deeper into my hair, causing some pain, but I ignored it. I sucked harder, making the boy moan and whimper.

Erick’s hips were beginning to quiver. I began pumping my head against his thrusts, going the opposite of him. I sucked, I hummed, I licked. I pulled every skill I had learned over the past two years out of my arsenal. This kid was going to get a damn good blowjob at least once in his life. I knew Master would never do it to him, and other Masters rarely came with their slaves for “entertainment”. Erick groaned and his hips shook. I could feel his cock throb happily before erupting into my mouth, the stream of hot cum hitting the back of my throat. Poor Erick was shaking as my mouth flooded with his seed. After only a few squirts it completely coated the insides of my mouth, a few dribbles running from the corners of my lips. Erick moved to then pull his deflated erection out of my mouth, and I made sure to use my lips to coax the last few ropes of his cum from his spent cock. Strings of cum and drool trailed after his cock as he removed it from my mouth.

Erick sat back, panting. I lifted the dress from my face and saw he was grinning happily. I made sure to catch his eye, then opened my mouth wide, to show the large amount of semen inside of it. Erick looked surprised. “Oh!” he muttered. Then I closed my mouth and glanced out of the corner of my eye at Master, waiting for the man’s permission. He had told me not to swallow after all. I heard a soft, “Yes,” and swallowed. Even though I _wanted_ to do this for the first time ever, I still gagged a few times before finally getting it down. I then opened my mouth again, to show that it was now empty.

“You swallowed it?” Erick asked in genuine surprise. I nodded. “ _For you_ ,” I mouthed.

Master was at our side before we could say anything else. He looked satisfied, at least. I could see a few drops of his cum on his chest, and wondered if I’d be cleaning that up. “Nice show my slaves,” he commended. I was surprised to hear such words from him. I think I’d been praised two, maybe three times in the last two years. I gave Erick a subtle tap, and he startled. “Thank you, Master,” I lead. Erick’s face blushed, but he echoed me. “Thank you, Master.” Master gave a low chuckle. “I asked you two to act like you liked it, but I don’t think you had to act at all.” I shook my head. “No, Master.” Erick’s face grew even redder. “No… No, Master.”

Erick’s eyes were drooping shut, and he was swaying just a little on top of me. I took him gently by the arms and allowed him to fall to the bed beside me. Master hmphed next to me. “I guess we are all a little tired.” He yawned right then, and I almost laughed. Almost. The man looked the two of us over, then motioned to the floor at the foot of the bed. “Sleep.”

I dragged my weary body off the bed, and somehow coaxed Erick to follow. We were almost to the foot of the bed when Master stopped me. “Worthless, clean up my mess first.” He waved to the puddle of cum on the floor at the foot of his chair. I made a face, and out of the corner of my eye I saw Erick do the same. Without a word, I made my way to the chair and got down on my hands and knees. As I was leaning down with my tongue out, Erick dropped at my side. “What are you doing?” I whispered. Erick’s face grew red. “Nevermind, let’s get this done so we can sleep.” I thought I heard Master laugh softly, but may have imagined it.

Once finished, we made our way back to the end of the bed, and we kind of fell into a heap on the floor. “May I… May I take off the dress?” Erick asked Master softy. He was pawing at the tight fabric with a disgusted look on his face. I got a good look at Erick’s face then, and took in the disarray of makeup. He looked like someone had thrown the makeup at him. There were splotches all over, along with splotches of clear skin poking through here and there. Everything was smeared everywhere, and I mean _everywhere_. The dress was torn and dirty with sweat and cum stains on it.

“Go ahead,” Master mumbled, sounding half asleep. “I thought I’d leave it on a little longer, but it’s novelty has worn off.”

Erick looked to me for help, and I reached around to unzip the back. The bruises from his earlier beating were revealed as the dress was pulled up and over his head. He hissed a little as my fingers skimmed a rather harsh looking bruise. “Sorry,” I whispered, handing the dress to him. Erick nodded, then eagerly dropped the thing to the floor and pushed it away, making a face as he did so. “Are you okay?” I whispered. Erick shrugged. I took it to mean he was. “The makeup, Master?” I then called out. Erick put his hands to his face, most likely having forgotten about it.

“Damnit, go to sleep!”

“Yes, Master.”

****

I was in the middle of a half way decent dream when I felt my sleeping body grabbed. I opened my eyes just in time for a dark pillowcase to be thrown over my head, and felt something tie around my neck to secure it. _This is it!_ My mind screamed. _This is where he kills you!_ I screamed and thrashed, but whoever it was threw me back to the ground and held me there. My limbs were pinned down to the hard floor, and whoever it was, was stretched across my chest. I screamed and sobbed. “Please, please don’t do this!”

Gruff laughter filled my right ear, and I could feel hot breath through the pillowcase. “Why do you make me do this to you? Why don’t you listen? Why can’t you do _anything_ right?” More gruff laughter. “You just don’t seem to learn. It’s almost like you want to be abused, want to be hurt and punished constantly.”

I shook my head. “No,” I sobbed. “No, I don’t! I’ve tried, Master, really I have!”

“Not hard enough.”

Where was Erick? Was he in a similar situation? Or was he already dead? “Erick?” I croaked. “Where… where’s Erick?”

Master stiffened on top of me. “Who?”

I swallowed hard against whatever was securing the pillowcase around my neck. “My… my replacement, Master. Where is Slave?”

Master chuckled. “He’s none of your concern.” His hands grabbed my sides and turned me over and pulled my ass high into the air. My neck was grasped with one strong hand, my head pushed to the floor. Both of my wrists were grabbed in the other hand behind my back. I tried to pull my hands free, but he was too strong. “Please,” I begged. “Please let me go!”

Master laughed. I screamed as his large cock shoved into my ass. My insides felt like they were splitting in two. He had at least applied lube to his cock this time, but there were no preparations to my entrance. It was still sore from being fucked few days ago. “I can’t even look at you anymore, Worthless, because you’re just so pathetic. Gotta have a pillowcase so I can imagine someone else, someone better.”

I choked on a sob. “Please….”

A sudden banging noise caught my attention. “Slave?! Shit… Worthless?!” My head jerked up a little in Master’s right grip around my neck. “Erick!” I yelled. “Ahhh! Fuck!” Master laughed as he pulled out and rammed his cock back into my whole. “Do you think he’s going to save you?” he asked. “He’s locked in the bathroom,” he paused and I could hear the smirk in his voice, “After I gave him a nice golden shower.” I shuddered.

The banging noise must be Erick pounding on the bathroom door. “Leave him alone!” Erick yelled. “Don’t kill him, please!”

“Shut up Slave, we’ll be done here soon and you can rejoin us!” Master yelled.

“My name is Erick, damnit!” Erick screamed, his voice muffled through the door. “My name is _not_ Slave! And neither is his!”

Master growled deep in his throat. “Looks like someone’s going to need another beating.” He then began to take his anger out on my body. My head was shoved to the floor, making my teeth chatter at the impact. The hand around my throat was removed, but it moved to start slapping at my back, making sure to hit the bruises. His fingernails dug in deep as he dragged his hand down my back. I screamed at the pain, arching my back in an attempt to get away. “Fuck! Stop, please!” I yelled. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry… just please stop hurting me!”

“You are nothing,” Master said hatefully. A few more drags of his nails. “You are worthless. You are a toy for superior men’s cocks. Submit, obey, and serve. That is your one and only purpose.” A few slaps on my ass. “Don’t forget what you’re supposed to be; a useless fucking object, created to serve your Master like a good fucking whore.”

“Yes, Master! Yes, Master!” I replied, repeating it over and over.

There were a few more bangs on the bathroom door, and Erick yelling some more, but I could only focus on Master’s thrusts and his demeaning words. I was useless… worthless… a whore… a cunt, and so, so much more. Tears flowed down my cheeks and wet the pillowcase beneath my nose. I screamed and cried as he hurt my poor body. There were countless attempts to pull my hands free and escape, and once I came close to getting one hand free. I had hoped to pull it loose and somehow manage to get him away from me, but he succeeded in catching me before I could.

“Where the fuck do you think you’re going, Worthless?” Master mocked me. “You’re going to stay right here and take my fucking cock in your ass like the worthless fuckmeat you are, and you’re going to thank me for it.”

I felt defeated, and finally felt my body go limp. Master’s thrusts sped up, and his breathing was harsh as his hips slapped my ass over and over. His cock felt like it was splitting me in two. I wasn’t sure how much more I could take before my body gave up. His panting breaths turned into harsh grunts as his strokes became more forceful. There were a few hard slaps of his hand on my ass just before he made one final thrust inside me and his cock convulsed and his hot cum shot into my insides. He roared as his orgasm hit, and his grip on my wrists grew so tight I thought they would break. I whined as he gently pumped his hips to get the last of his seed out.

He leaned down over my ear and whispered, “You know all of this is your fault, don’t you?” I shook my head, not because I was saying no, but because I was in disbelief. “Please,” I sobbed. “Please.”

“Tell me thank you, Worthless.”

“Tha…. Thank you, Master. Thank you for using my worthless body as your cum receptacle.”

Master laughed softly. “That was a bit over the top, but I like it. I should have made you say that every time I fucked you.” Master pulled his softening cock from my abused hole, and I could feel some cum flow out of me and trail down my thighs. Master laughed and used his hand to rub it into my skin. I tried to pull away, but he wouldn’t let me move. A finger found its way into my hole, and he massaged the cum there into my skin too. I softly whimpered, and he pulled his finger away.

My wrists were released. Whatever was around my neck was untied and the pillowcase removed. I rolled onto my back and watched as Master knelt down next to me. He looked down at me, then leaned in and gave me a tender kiss. I was so shocked that I didn’t even move. This wasn’t like him. When he leaned up, the look on his face was gentle, almost longing. I couldn’t help but wonder if that was a kiss to say goodbye.

***

The three of us ended up at the dining room table. Erick had been able to remove the smeared makeup, and we had all cleaned up before coming downstairs. My poor cock had been released from the cock ring, and Master was dressed in his casual clothes once again.

Looking over the table, I saw that the cook had created quite the dinner, including several of my favorites. My heart jumped into my throat, and I realized, this was it. Whatever my Master and Master Ian had concocted was in play.

Erick and I stood as Maser sat at the head of the table. We uneasily stood there waiting, me personally wondering if we should sit, kneel, or even if we were allowed to eat. Master watched us with a small smirk, then motioned to the table. “Sit. This is for the both of you.”

_Okay_ , I thought. _Just a bit weird._

Erick and I sat down, our hands in our laps. I was deeply suspicious of this, and I’m sure Erick was too. We both eyed the food, and I could hear Erick’s stomach grumbling. Mine must have heard the noise, because it began growling too.

“Eat whatever you’d like. I thought we should have something nice for once.” Master waved to the table. “Eat.”

I wasn’t sure if what I heard had actually come from the man’s mouth. Something nice? Since when did he want that?  
The man waved to the table again. With a sigh, I reached out tentatively and took a scoop of mashed potatoes. Master watched me, but didn’t say or do anything to stop me. Erick took that as a good sign, and started to gather some macaroni and cheese from another dish. Master then took it upon himself to start loading his plate as well. Pretty soon we all had heaping plates full of food we would never finish. Master started eating, and then Erick and I joined.

Looking over the table, I wondered when the cook had had time to make all of this. There were plates of steak, macaroni and cheese, mashed potatoes, green beans, apple cake, stuffing, chicken, homemade pizza, and a few more bowls and plates I didn’t even want to think about as my stomach grew full. Master must have had this planned for a little while, and given the cook enough time to prepare.

As my stomach grew more and more full, I couldn’t help but feel a bit sleepy. Was it like that thing in turkey? When you ate too much and had to go take a nap on Thanksgiving? I couldn’t help but smile a little as I thought of home and Thanksgiving. My mom’s stuffing was always the best I’d ever had. Picking up my water glass, I took a few deep swallows, enjoying the feeling of the cool water going down my throat. I looked over at Erick and saw he was looking sleepy too. Huh, he’s got that turkey thing too.

Suddenly I felt a sharp pain across my back, and realized I was looking up at the dining room ceiling. “Wha-?” I mumbled. “Wha… app… d?”

A thud caught my attention and turning my head to look under the table I could see Erick on the floor too. His eyes were like slits, and he was trying to move, but was too sluggish. I realized I could barely move either. Then Erick’s eyes closed and didn’t open. His body was still, his breathing slow and even. Footsteps came towards me and Master leaned over me. I turned my head to look up at him, my mouth open to question what was happening. He stood there casually, his glass of wine in his hand as if he was ready to converse about the weather. His smile and soft laughter was the last I saw and heard before everything went dark.


	6. Chapter 6

“Ohhh.”  A low groan formed in my throat.  What the hell had happened to me?  I felt like I had been runover by a truck.  My mind was foggy, my limbs tingling as if asleep.  I cautiously opened my eyes, but everything was dark.  I moved my head, but quickly realized the darkness wasn’t surrounding me, but over my eyes.  I was wearing a blindfold.  With another groan, I tried to move my arms towards the blindfold, but they wouldn’t move.  _What?!_   I struggled a little, my arms sluggish to respond, but found my wrists securely fastened behind my back with sturdy handcuffs.  Moving my legs, I found them also secured with metal cuffs.  Panic started to flare within me.  _Oh shit, oh shit!_   I tried to call for help, to scream for my Master… but all that came out was a weak mumble.  Working my teeth and lips, I found my mouth opened wide by a ball gag.  Tears flooded my eyes.  _This is it,_ I thought.  _He’s getting rid of me.  I’m going to die._

My body vibrated and bounced, and I cried out softly as my body banged into a hard metal floor beneath me.  Then I realized I was hearing road noise around me, and understood the situation.  I hadn’t been runover by a truck, I was being transported in one… Master’s.  I was in the bed of his pickup truck, speeding down the highway.  But what, and where, was our destination?  Any hopes that someone would see me in the bed of the truck as we sped along were pointless.  The bed was covered with the typical tonneau cover you normally see on pickup trucks.  How do I know this, you ask?  Well, let’s just say I’ve woken up in this situation before… two years ago.

Soft sobs from behind me caught my attention.  I turned my head, cocking my ear as if to hear better.  The sobs came again, and I turned my head farther.  “Hewo?” I mumbled.  Who was in the truck with me?  The sobs stopped, and whomever it was shuffled towards me.  “-ave?” came a mumbled voice I recognized.  “Er-k?!” I cried.  Sniffles met my ears as he mumbled, “Uh huh.”

 _What the hell is Erick doing here?_ I wondered.  _Is Master getting rid of him too?!_

Erick could be heard shuffling around, and then I felt his chest hit my bound hands.  His head thudded into my back, and I could feel him shaking as he cried and sobbed against me.  I tried mumbling encouragements or anything to calm him, but it was inaudible… and really, what was I going to say to make this situation better?

I forced my sluggish body to obey, and managed to turn myself around to face the boy.  I let him place his head on my shoulder, and let him cry.  Tears were forming in my eyes as well, and we shed them together.

****

I don’t know how long we traveled.  It felt like hours, but without knowing how long I’d been unconscious, it was impossible to tell.  For the last few minutes or so we had been driving down a very bumpy, uneven road.  Erick and I were bouncing all over the place, bumping into each other and the sides of the bed of the truck.  I could only wonder if Master was driving like this on purpose to make it rough and uncomfortable for us.  I don’t know about Erick, but I had given up trying to catch myself and just let my body bounce with the rough movements.  My knees and elbows seemed to be taking the worst of it, and my neck was aching from keeping my head still so it didn’t hit the hard metal of the truck bed.  I didn’t need a concussion, I needed my wits about me if I was going to figure out what was going on.

We both cried out as the truck suddenly stopped and we were thrown/rolled to the front.  My head hit the wall so hard I swear I saw stars.  Erick was saved that pain because he slammed into me, making me lose my breath for a moment.  I coughed and gasped as I struggled to catch my breath around the ball gag.  Erick was mumbling apologies as he shuffled himself off and away from me.

I just laid there, my breath finally coming back to me.  The truck hadn’t moved again, and it stopped vibrating as it was shut off.  I listened as one of the truck doors opened and slammed shut.  Footsteps came to the back of the truck, and the sound of the tailgate being dropped could be heard.  Erick squeaked loudly and I heard him being dragged away.  There was a thud and a yelp of pain as he was most likely dropped to the ground.  My ankle was grabbed, and I knew my turn was next.  The truck bed dug into my back as I was pulled, and I screamed in pain.  The bruises from my whipping screamed right along with me.  I swore I could feel cuts opening up on my hip as I hit the tailgate.  A warm wetness flowed over the area, but then the only thing I could feel was pain from hitting hard ground.  I groaned and rolled onto my side, hoping to alleviate some of the pain in my ribs.

I didn’t know what to expect.  Was this some kind of exchange?  Should there be voices?  Footsteps?  But all I heard was silence.  Silence punctuated with an occasional bird call or rattling of leaves.  _Where the hell are we?_   I shrieked and shuffled away when something landed next to my head with a loud metallic thud.  _What the hell is going on?!_   A heard a gruff laugh as I lay panting and trying to calm myself down.  Was it Master?  Someone else?  I shook my head in a frantic effort to loosen the blindfold.  I needed to see what was going on around me, or I was going to die of sheer panic.

Panic did take over when the blindfold was suddenly ripped from my eyes.  Seeing trees above me led me to one conclusion… we were in the woods, and I was going to die.  My entire body was spasming, trying to get free of my restraints, trying to just _get away_.  I screamed, begged, pleaded through my gag for Master to let me go, not to do this, please, please don’t do this!  I stared sadly, pleadingly into his eyes, shaking my head frantically.  Tears flowed down my cheeks, fell from my chin.  I could feel them hitting my chest and running down my stomach. But all my efforts got me was a punch in the gut.  “Oof!”  I choked and gasped, trying to catch my breath yet again.  Groaning, I curled in on myself as the man leaned down over me. 

“Shut up!”  In his anger, spittle flew from his mouth and landed on my face.  I closed my eyes as I coughed some more, then I lay still.  My hair was roughly grabbed, my head yanked back painfully.  The upper half of my body was lifted off the ground slightly, and I could feel some hair being pulled out by the roots.  I whimpered as I opened my eyes and found myself face to face with Master.  “Deep down inside, you know that you’re worthless.  You know that every second you’ve spent with me was stolen time, that there are other boys out there better looking than you, more interesting than you, better behaved than you, not as useless and worthless as you,” he paused, a smirk forming on his face, “You knew it was only a matter of time before your ass got kicked to the curb and you were replaced with someone who will perform better, be better than you.”  He gave a few rough shakes of my head, making me wince and cry out in pain.  “I always warned you, didn’t I?” he asked with a snarl.  I shut my eyes, letting a few tears fall before opening them again.  I nodded sadly.  Yes, he had always warned me.  But after so long, I figured it was only a threat, that he wouldn’t follow through.  How wrong I had been. 

Master chuckled softly before he spoke again.  “You’ve tried so desperately to please me, to win my approval these past two years.  You’ve degraded yourself in the hopes that I’d finally be happy with your performance, and maybe if you did well enough, I’d forget for a little while what a complete waste of time you are and let you stay for just a little longer.”  Master let my hair go and stood.  “But that just won’t happen Worthless.  We’re done.”

I let my head fall to the ground and sobbed into the dirt as he walked away.  This _was_ it.  He was going to kill me.  Through my tear-filled eyes, I could see Erick lying next to me.  He was still restrained, still blindfolded and gagged.  I was sure he had heard everything Master had said to me.  Did he think it was aimed at him too?  His entire body was shaking so hard that the leaves and grass around him were rattling softly.  His body was curled in on itself in an effort to hide.  I didn’t know what Erick’s part in this was, but I sincerely hoped he wasn’t going to be disposed of too. 

My eyes focused through my tears on a long object with a flat end lying near me.  My breath caught in my throat when I realized what it was.  I struggled to catch my breath as I began to hyperventilate.  Master must have noticed my reaction, because he laughed.  “What’s the matter?” he asked.  “Don’t like what you see?” 

“Oooo!” I screamed.  “Oooo!”  I shook my head frantically, and struggled to scoot away from the shovel.  “Eeeze!  Ont!”

Master stalked up to me and pinned me to the ground with his foot.  I tried desperately to wiggle out from under his heavy foot, but I couldn’t move more than a few centimeters either way. 

“Et e o!” I pleaded.  “Eeze ont o is!”  He was nothing but a blur above me as the tears flooded my eyes and trailed down my cheeks.  I could hear Erick sobbing as well, along with quiet mumbled pleas.  “Eeze et e o!”

My head snapped to the side as Master slapped my face.  “I told you to shut… up!” he snarled. 

I shook my head.  “Eeze!”  I sobbed loudly around the gag, and could feel snot as well as spit mingling with my tears.  _Please let me go!  Please let me go!  Don’t kill me, please!_ I screamed over and over in my head.  How could he do this?  Why would he do this?

Another slap had me settling down a little.  “Look at you!  Crying like a little girl!” Master growled.  “Fucking pathetic!”  He gave a huff as he pushed down with his foot, making it hard for me to breath.  “Now, I want you to shut the fuck up.  Do. You. Under. Stand?” 

I nodded and forced myself to do as he wanted.  Crying and freaking out was making him angrier.  An angry Master was unpredictable and even harder to try and placate.  Maybe I still had a chance to talk him out of this.

Master was still standing over me, his foot pressing down on my chest.  I made myself meet his eyes, nodding again to show him I understood.  He nodded in return and moved away from me.  I coughed a couple of times to catch my breath.  Maybe I should try and calm down so I’m able to breath for more than five minutes before losing it again.

I held in a cry of surprise as I was dragged back to lie next to Erick.  Erick jumped at the sudden movement near him, but didn’t try to move away.  His tears were still flowing from under his blindfold, but his pleas had quieted.  I wanted to try and talk to him, but with Master so close by, I didn’t dare. 

We were both shoved onto our stomachs, our handcuffs unlocked, but then my left and Erick’s right wrists were cuffed together.  The ankle cuffs were unlocked and removed, and then Erick and I were pulled to our feet.  Erick stumbled a bit, his eyes still covered, and I reached out to steady him.  His head whipped around as if trying to figure out what was around him, and I reached out to gently touch his cheek.  His head stopped moving, his nose flaring as he huffed.  I gently stroked his cheek to let him know I was there.  His head crashed down on my shoulder as he let out a whimper. 

“Aw, so sweet,” Master mocked. 

I turned to him, glaring at the man who was about to take my life.  He couldn’t let us have just one nice moment?

Master bent down to pick up the shovel, then pointed ahead of us.  “Walk.”

I looked at him in confusion.  How the hell was Erick supposed to walk with a blindfold on?  I motioned to the blindfold around Erick’s eyes, making questioning noises.  Master rolled his eyes.  “Lead him, stupid.”

I shook my head in annoyance, but got a good grip on Erick’s arm as I started to walk.  Erick was hesitant at first, making noises of protest, but I pulled a little on his arm and got him moving.

I led Erick through the woods, making sure to help him avoid the trees, streams, fallen tree branches, and muddy ditches.  After just a few minutes, my bare feet were in pain from the rough forest floor, and I knew Erick’s had to be too.  The least I could do was help him avoid the big stuff.  I kept looking back at Master, wondering how far we were going to go.  His blue pickup had faded into the distance quite a while ago.  Master ignored me every time though, he just glanced around at the scenery as if this was a pleasant Sunday afternoon hike through the woods.     

Master finally called for us to stop when the sun was well past the midday sky.  When we had started out I think it was still mid-morning.  He threw the shovel to the ground, then uncuffed Erick and me.  I almost cried when the gag was removed from my mouth, and stretched the aches and pains from my jaw.  Erick did the same when his gag was removed, and I could see the relief on his face.  Master removed his blindfold, and Erick looked around in surprise and confusion at the surroundings.  We caught each other’s eye, and a sad look passed between us.  Had he figured out what was going to happen? 

Master shoved Erick to his knees, making the boy cry out in pain when his knees hit the hard dirt floor of the forest.  “Stay,” he commanded.  Erick nodded.  “Yes, Master,” he whispered.  Master smiled when he heard that.  “See, learning already.”  Erick’s face flushed, and he lowered his head so we couldn’t see.

“Have you figured out what Master Ian and I concocted, Worthless?”  Master watched me with a look of arrogance. 

I nodded slowly.  “Yes.”  My voice was barely audible, but he smiled anyway. 

The shovel’s handle was shoved into my face.  “Dig.”  Erick whimpered, and I saw him glance up at me quickly before looking back down.  A couple of sniffles let me know he was starting to cry again.

My whole arm trembled as I took the shovel from Master’s outstretched hand.  I grasped it tightly with both hands, then looked off into the distance.  Could I make a run for it?  Could I get past Master, grab Erick, and run?  I didn’t know how far from civilization we were, but a night out in the woods had to be better than standing here and letting the man kill me and dump me in a hole.  A hole he wanted _me_ to dig.

“Go ahead and try, Worthless.”  Master must have seen my longing look.  “You’ll either die of exposure or starve before you find your way out.”

I thought about it, I really did.  I knew a general direction from which we had come, maybe I could make it back to where Master’s truck was.  Or maybe I’d hit a road or some hunting campsite or something.  But then again, maybe I wouldn’t.  I was a city boy after all, and I knew nothing about surviving in the woods.  Master was probably right.  But, I didn’t have to make things easy for him, did I?  I threw the shovel down at the man’s feet. “Dig it yourself!” 

Master looked angrily from me to the shovel and then back again.  “What?!” the bastard raged.    

Glaring at him with all the hate I could muster, I sneered, “If you’re going to kill me, dig the damn hole yourself!”

Erick shrieked as Master grabbed his hair and yanked his head back, stretching his neck painfully.  “Pick up that shovel, Worthless!” Master yelled.  He shook Erick’s head, making the boy whimper.  “Or your little cuddle buddy will suffer!”

I caught Erick’s eye, and saw the subtle shake of his head.  Was he telling me not to let him get hurt?  Or was he telling me not to worry about him?  Maybe he was telling me not to dig the hole.  “No,” I seethed.  “Do it yourself!”

The man snarled at me.  I blinked in surprise as a knife was suddenly at Erick’s throat.  _Where the hell had that come from?!_   Erick screamed and tried to pull away.  “Please!” he cried.  “Please, don’t!”

“You better tell your buddy over there that you don’t want to get cut,” Master told him.  “The only way this knife goes away is if he digs that hole.”

Erick whimpered, his lower lip trembling.  A solemn tear ran down his right cheek as he looked up at the man, pleading with his eyes.  Then Erick’s eyes turned to me.  I shook my head.  “Erick…”

“Beg him, Slave.  Beg him to dig his own grave.”

“Don’t…” I pleaded.  “Don’t make me do this.  Don’t make _him_ do this.”

“Beg him to do it, Slave.  You don’t want to be hurt, right?” Master said.  I could see him press the knife into the delicate skin of Erick’s throat.  A tiny drop of blood formed and trickled down his chest.

Erick sniveled a few times, then in a quivering voice, pleaded with me, “Wo… Worthless, please dig the hole.  Please.”

 _Fuck_. 

With a deep sigh, I bent over and picked up the damn shovel.  I actually felt nauseous as I picked up that shovel.  My stomach was in knots as I stuck the blade in for the first scoop of dirt.  _I can’t believe I’m going to do this,_ I thought.  _I’m going to dig my own grave._


	7. Chapter 7

I was sweating profusely by the time the hole was dug to Master’s specifications.  Yup, I couldn’t even dig a hole without screwing it up and needing directions.  The knife had been stowed away wherever Master had cleverly hidden it as soon as I had a few shovelfuls of dirt piled up.  Erick was still kneeling sadly next to the man, an occasional tear spilling from his eye and running down his cheek.

I stepped gingerly away from the hole.  My feet were cut up and sore from using them as leverage when digging into the soil.  Staring down into the pit that would be my grave, I couldn’t help the tears that flooded my eyes.  The shovel was suddenly grabbed out of my hands, and I jerked around.  Master was watching me intently.  He threw the shovel off to the side, and it landed a mere few feet away from us, but out of my immediate reach.  I swear I could see his cock tenting the zipper of his pants.  Leave it to the bastard to get off on killing someone.

Master stepped forward, a huge grin on his face as he watched the trepidation on my face.  Was he going to shove me down into the hole?  Bury me alive?  Maybe he was going to pull out the knife and slit my throat.  These scenarios ran rampant through my mind, and I swallowed thickly, taking a few hesitant steps back as he approached.

I stepped back again, but Master grabbed me by the back of the neck and pulled me forward.  I struggled not to fall into the hole as he held me at the edge, laughing at my struggles, at my pleas for him to stop.  “Please, Master!  Please!” I cried.  “I don’t want to die!”  Sobs caught in my throat as he pretended to push me in, then pulled me back.  His laughs filled my ears as he did it again.  I watched the dirt from the edge fall into the hole, and I had to turn my eyes away before I passed out from a combination of panic and fear. 

“Look down there, Worthless,” he said.  The man angled my head down and forced me to look into the hole.  “This is where you’re going to rot and decompose.” My stomach churned at the mental image he forced into my mind.  Master brought his mouth right to my ear.  “No one will ever know what happened to you,” he whispered, his hot breath ghosting my skin.  “Your family will grieve for you, never knowing what happened to you.”

I choked on my tears as he spoke.  Why did he have to say such awful things?  As if this wasn’t bad enough, he had to make me think about that too.  “Please,” I whimpered.  “Please don’t kill me.”

Master laughed again.  “The worms crawl in, the worms crawl out…” he crooned in a sing-song voice.

That was the last straw for my stomach.  Everything from my final meal came racing upwards, and Master pushed me aside as it spewed from my mouth.  I fell to my knees, groaning as the last bit emptied from my stomach.

“Disgusting,” Master said.  He had a repulsed look on his face as he watched me wipe my arm across my mouth to clean any lingering vomit away.  I coughed a couple of times at the nasty taste in my mouth as I pulled myself to my feet.  “Pathetic.  Completely worthless.”  Master turned away and headed back to Erick, who was cowering under his arms as he knelt with his face in the dirt.  I could see his shoulders were quivering as well.

Erick whimpered as he was pulled to his feet.  The skin of his arm was white around Master’s tight grip.  Erick didn’t really look to be in any shape to run, he honestly looked like he might pass out.  Erick stared off into the woods blindly Master pulled some thin rope from his pocket, and handed it to him.  Erick jerked and turned to look up at him questioningly as he took it, but Master turned his focus on me.  “On your knees, Worthless.”

I did as I was told, sniveling and wiping my nose with my arm as I did so.  “Please,” I whispered.  “Please don’t do this.”  I stared up at the man with blurry, tear filled eyes.  My lips quivered, threatening to turn me into a bawling, sobbing mess.  “Please!  I don’t want to die!”

But Master was not moved by my pleas, by my tears.  “Finally, you’re going to get what you needed all along, you worthless cunt,” he sneered.  “You worthless, useless slave.”

“Please, Master,” I begged.  “I can do better, I swear!  You can train me again, bring in someone else to do it… anything!  I’ll be the slave you want me to be!  Just please don’t kill me!”  My head hung as I sniveled and sobbed, hoping pathetically that the man would listen to me and change his mind.

Master merely ignore me and pushed Erick forward, and the boy stumbled as he took a few steps.  “Use the rope, Slave, and kill him.  Strangle the pathetic excuse for a slave.”  Erick stopped dead in his tracks at the same time my head snapped up in shock.  “What?!” we both cried at the same time.

Master smiled cruelly.  “The second part of Master Ian’s and my plan,” he started, “Is for the replacement to kill the one being replaced.”  He chuckled.  “We thought it’d be… poetic or something.” He waved his hand dismissively. 

He saw the confusion on Erick’s face as he stared at the rope.  “You’re probably wondering why the rope and strangling as opposed to the knife?” he asked.  Erick glanced at me, but we remained silent.  I personally didn’t want to die either way… period.  And did Master really think Erick had a preference on what he used to kill me?  Master laughed and continued to explain regardless of our lack of response.  “I don’t think I should be giving a sharp weapon to someone who wouldn’t hesitate to use it on _me_ , do you?”  Another bout of laughter from Master.  “Plus, I’d love to watch you strangle the life out of him.  Watch his eyes bulge, his mouth gasp uselessly for air….” he trailed off, seemingly envisioning the moment of my death.  _He’s batshit crazy_ , I thought.  _Completely, absolutely, batshit crazy._

Erick and I caught each other’s eyes again, and I could see the refusal in his eyes as he shook his head minutely.  He wasn’t going to do it.

“Now do it.”  Master had come back from his little daydream, and stepped forward and gave Erick a harsh shove.  “Go.”

Erick stumbled again, but didn’t go any further.  “No,” he said.  “I won’t do it.”  He shook his head and threw the rope at Master’s feet.

I trembled as I sat there on my knees.  If Erick refused, then what?  Would the man strangle me himself, or would the knife come back out and be used to cut my throat?  I once again thought of running.  I knew there was a slim chance of me finding my way out of the woods, but maybe I would make it.  But would Erick be able to run with me?  There was no way I could leave him behind with this monster.  I stared off, debating what to do in my head. 

I jerked back as a scuffle broke out in front of me.  While lost in my thoughts of escaping, Erick had attacked Master.  The two were in a full-blown fight, and Erick was losing.  I wiped the tears blurring my eyes and hurried to my feet, running to grab the shovel as I moved to join in. 

Erick cried out as Master kneed him in the stomach, but he quickly recovered and punched Master in the face.  The man stumbled back a couple of steps, and I stepped in with the shovel.  The man saw my swing, and somehow managed to grab the handle before the blade could hit him.  He laughed as he grabbed onto the handle with both hands and tried to tug it from my grasp. 

I screamed in frustration as I felt it slipping through my fingers.  Erick must have realized it, because he kicked Master’s legs from behind, making the man let go as he lost his balance.  But the man stubbornly stayed on his feet, and actually smiled at me.  “You think you two will beat me?”

I shrugged.  “Even if we don’t, we’ll go out fighting for our freedom,” I snapped.  I swung the shovel back over my shoulder, getting ready for another swing at the man’s head.  Erick ducked in to punch Master in the stomach, but was knocked back.  I took the opportunity to swing, and this time landed a hit on his shoulder.  Master yelled in pain, shuffling away.  Rubbing his shoulder, he scowled at me.  “You little shit.”

I smiled, then went in for another hit.  Master evaded me, and Erick came in from the side.  He attempted to knock the man down, but only got a few punches to the face for his efforts.  We were all panting to catch our breath as we began circling each other.  Master kept making ‘come on’ gestures, but I needed him distracted before I could move in again. 

Erick took a few steps forward, and when Master’s attention turned to him, I moved in again, but quickly found out the man was ready for me.  I ended up on my back, the shovel handle inches from my throat.  My arms shook as I struggled to keep it from crushing my throat.  Erick jumped on Master’s back, but the man batted him away as if he was a fly.

He snarled, his teeth showing as he pushed down with all his strength.  I could feel the wooden handle ghosting across my skin, and I screamed with my effort to push back.  Master moved back just a little, my arms shaking and threatening to give out.  Then he and the shovel were suddenly gone.  I gasped, looking around frantically to see what had happened.  He and Erick were in heap to my right, both fighting for the shovel.  I watched Erick’s hands slip from the smooth wood, and he yelled in frustration and backed away, Master grasping the shovel triumphantly as he stood.

It was my turn to duck and dodge the shovel now, as Master swung it again and again for me head.  I tried to grab it, but it kept slipping from my hands.  Erick tried to knock the man back, but he was shoved to the ground.  I could see him hit the ground and lie there with a dazed look on his face.  He didn’t look like he was getting back up right away.                  

“Please,” I tried pleading again.  “Please just let me go.”  Erick suddenly moaned, earning my attention.  What was I saying?!  “Let _us_ go, please!”

Master laughed.  “Not a chance!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, that was an abrupt ending to the chapter that doesn’t make sense. It’s been done on purpose. 
> 
> Okay, so it seems from the reviews and comments that some of you may seem a bit disappointed (no pun intended) about how this story is evolving. (Don’t get me wrong, I am happy and grateful for each and every review and/or comment I get. Thank you, thank you, thank you!) So, I’m leaving it up to you to choose your own ending. I have posted two chapters, each containing a different ending.
> 
> For the not so happy ending, continue on to Chapter 8 (+epilogue).  
> For the happy ending, move on to Chapter 9 (+epilogue).  
> Each chapter starts with the last line, Master laughed. “Not a chance!”, from Chapter 7.  
> I was honestly torn myself with how to end the story, and now that I have two, I feel better about it. I hope you all like the way I chose to end the story (with the two different ones), and find the story more enjoyable. :) If not, well, I tried! ;)


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To repeat from the end of Chapter 7....  
> Okay, so it seems from the reviews and comments that some of you may seem a bit disappointed (no pun intended) about how this story is evolving. (Don’t get me wrong, I am happy and grateful for each and every review and/or comment I get. Thank you, thank you, thank you!) So, I’m leaving it up to you to choose your own ending. So, now I'm posting two chapters, each containing a different ending.
> 
> For the not so happy ending, read Chapter 8 (+epilogue).  
> For the happy ending, read Chapter 9 (+epilogue).  
> Each chapter starts with the last line, Master laughed. “Not a chance!”, from Chapter 7.  
> I was honestly torn myself with how to end the story, and now that I have two, I feel better about it. I hope you all like the way I chose to end the story (with the two different ones), and find the story more enjoyable. ") If not, well, I tried! ;)

**THE ORIGINAL, NOT SO HAPPY ENDING.**

* * *

Master laughed.  “Not a chance!”

He swung the shovel, and I tried to evade him.  I thought I felt contact with the metal but wasn’t sure.  I tried to speak and plead again, but only a wet gurgle escaped me.  Erick’s eyes went wide, and he screamed, “No!”

Wet warmth began to flow down my chest.  I coughed and tried to speak, but nothing came out but red spittle.  I slowly looked down, and my stomach dropped when I saw the blood covering my chest, stomach, flowing down my legs.  Speaking of legs, mine trembled, then gave out, and I hit the ground.

Erick tried to run to me, but Master held him back, a gleeful look on his face.  Erick screamed and yelled, but it was all growing faint. 

I reached out to them, wet noises coming from my open lips.  I could feel as the blood flowed hot and fast, thick and dark.  My head hit the ground, and I watched the crimson liquid flood and soak into the dirt around me, and then… there was nothing at all. 

****

I watched the man I had become to think of as my friend fall to the ground. He wasn't moving.  I finally had to put my hand over my mouth to keep the screams in.  The blood blossomed around him, making the dirt dark and wet. 

I fell to my knees and watched in terror as Worthless’s body was kicked into the hole he had been forced to dig.  I wish I didn’t have to call him that in my head, or think of him that way.  He had been an innocent boy, the same as me, forced into this hell by the man who was kicking his body into a hole without remorse.

The man who had beaten me into calling him Master picked up the shovel and brought the point of the blade to my throat.  I cringed as I felt the wetness of the dead boy’s blood as it pushed my head back. 

“Fill it in, Slave,” he commanded. 

“Don’t make me do this,” I whispered.  “Please.”   The man sneered down at me as he pushed the shovel farther into my neck.  “Do it or join him.”  The venom in his voice had me shaking as I sadly nodded, the shovel moving up and down as I did so.  I swallowed thickly as the shovel was removed, then turned around so the handle was in my face.  I took it with a shaking hand and somehow managed to stand and walk to the freshly dug grave.

I couldn’t look down into the hole, I couldn’t see my friend dropped in there like a piece of trash.  I took the first scoop of dirt and threw it into the hole.  I cringed at the noise it made when hitting… no, I can’t think of it.  I forced myself to ignore everything but the dirt and the shovel.  I kept having to wipe the tears from my eyes so I could see what I was doing, but I finally had the hole filled in. 

My… Master… came over and inspected my work.  “Good job, Slave.  You’re already doing better than the other one.”  The man wasn’t going to say his “name” I guess.  My friend was not only dead, but banished from conversation.

“Thank you… Master,” I choked out.  The shovel was yanked from my hands.  He wasn’t going to take the risk of me attacking him with it, I guess.

“Let’s go.  Before it gets dark,” Master said.

I nodded, then took a few steps away from him.  Then, in a panic, I took off running.  I couldn’t go back with him, not willingly anyway.  I would run and figure out how to survive until I could find help.

The man cried out in surprise behind me, but I kept on going.  I batted branches aside, jumped over fallen logs, and crashed through small mud puddles and streams.  After several minutes, I looked back to see where he was… and instantly regretted it.  With my head turned to look behind me, I didn’t notice the fallen tree up ahead.  My ankle hit it, making me trip and tumble over it.  I heard and felt a loud crack, and screamed in pain.  As I rolled to a stop, I grabbed my lower leg.  The pain was very bad, making me cry and scream.  I gingerly held my leg and rocked back and forth.  There were no bones sticking out, but it had to be broken.  The amount of pain told me it couldn’t be anything but.  My escape was over.   

Master arrived, coming to stand in front of me.  Seething above me, the man looked down into my eyes as I cried through the pain.  His face softened just a little as he leaned down, his hand gently caressing the side of my face as he said, “Pity.  You had such potential.”

 

Epilogue… Six Months Later

Master and I were in the living room, watching the news.  I was being _rewarded_ for good behavior by being _allowed_ to kneel at his feet and watch television.  I didn’t think of this as much of a reward, but there was no way I was going to argue about it.  Kneeling here kept his hands off me, his toys from touching my skin or being shoved into my body, and that in itself was the reward.  I shifted a little, trying to alleviate some of the pain in my leg.  I silently cursed the man sitting behind me, for probably the thousandth time, for not taking me to the damn hospital to fix my leg when I broke it.  His “doctor buddy” swore up and down that he could fix it up and it would heal right, but it never did, causing me to limp when I walked.  Running was out of the question as well.  Kneeling for too long made it throb, and Master always chastised me for my shifting to ease the pain.

Even after these past six months, I still don’t know what I did or said to stop the bastard from killing me that day.  When I had heard him speak those words: “Pity.  You had such potential.”, I was sure I would end up in a hole next to Sl… next to my friend.  That moment I had been in such a panic, I don’t even know what was said.  All I know is that words had come spewing from my mouth like a geyser, so fast and uncontrollable, I’d be surprised if any of it was audible.   

I heard Master clear his throat in warning, snapping me out of my reminiscing.  He had seen me moving.  I hung my head, and quietly said, “Sorry Master.”  I don’t know if he heard me or not, but he didn’t respond.  I just took that as a good sign and turned my attention away from my aching leg and back to the television.

The news had come back from a commercial, and the headline at the bottom of the screen made my breath catch in my throat.  “REMAINS FOUND IN HARVESTER WOODS IDENTIFIED” … was it…?  I felt Master shift beside me, and wondered if he was thinking the same.

The music quieted and the camera focused on the reporter woman sitting at the news desk.  She plastered that fake smile on her face all reporters have as she began to speak.

“Welcome back to News 10 at 6, I’m Catherine Spencer.  Tonight, we have an update on the remains found last month in Harvester Woods.  Oak County Police have finally identified the victim and are releasing the identity.  The remains have been positively identified as twenty-five-year-old Hunter Baldwin.  Although the results of forensic testing were inconclusive, the male remains were judged to be the same approximate age and height as Mr. Baldwin, who disappeared from Smithville, a town just north of the Oak County border, almost two and half years ago.”

My heart pounded in my chest.  It’s him!  I know it!  But, he had been found a month ago?  Had Master known?  Why hadn’t I heard anything about it in all that time?  I smiled just a little when I realized I finally knew the poor boy’s name.  His name had been Hunter… not Slave, not Worthless.  Then the smile was gone, and I felt tears flooding my eyes.  I kept myself silent as I let them fall down my cheeks.  He had been abducted, abused, mercilessly killed… but at least he would be at peace now.  At least his family would have closure.

I turned my attention back to the news report as the woman continued talking.

“As was reported earlier this month, a hunter found the remains when his dog started acting strangely and began digging in what seemed to be a random area.  When the dog’s efforts started to unearth the remains, the hunter pulled the dog away and called 911.”

“The Oak County Police are still not releasing any information on exactly how Mr. Baldwin may have died, but the medical examiner speculated that cause of death was due to a deep cut from a sharp object, which caused fatal blood loss.There are no leads at this time on who may have killed him and buried his body in Harvester Woods.  All inquiries to Mr. Baldwin’s family have gone unanswered as well.  We will keep you updated with any new information.  Oak County Police ask that if you have any information about this case, please contact them at 555-4586.”

“In other news, Mayor Stevenson visited the new local playground today….” 

I tuned out, not wanting to hear the woman talk anymore.  How could she talk about poor Hunter so solemnly, then happily start talking about the mayor and the playground?  I guess it’s part of the job. 

I sniffed gently, trying to be careful and not make any noise.  Television time was quiet time.  No noise, no movement allowed.  The tears still spilled down my cheeks, dripping from my chin and hitting my knees.  Poor Hunter… poor Hunter.

Master hmphed, and I stilled.  “Pity, I thought we had hidden the body quite well,” he mumbled.  “I’ll have to try harder next time.”

Forgetting myself, I let out a soft gasp.  What did he mean, _next time_?!  Then I froze as I realized I had made an unwanted noise.  I waited for some kind of punishment, but Master just laughed softly, and he leaned forward to roughly run his hand through my hair.  “I’ve learned to be a little more lenient, Slave,” he said lowly.  “But be careful… you don’t want to disappoint me.  I’ll have to replace you.”   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed Disappointment!  
> In a few weeks, I'll start posting a new short story. In the meantime, I'm working on a much longer story. [As of 2/19 it's 15 chapters and only about half done :)]


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To repeat from the end of chapter 7....  
> Okay, so it seems from the reviews and comments that some of you may seem a bit disappointed (no pun intended) about how this story is evolving. (Don’t get me wrong, I am happy and grateful for each and every review and/or comment I get. Thank you, thank you, thank you!) So, I’m leaving it up to you to choose your own ending. So, now I'm posting two chapters, each containing a different ending.  
> For the not so happy ending, read Chapter 8 (+epilogue).  
> For the happy ending, read Chapter 9 (+epilogue).  
> Each chapter starts with the last line, Master laughed. “Not a chance!”, from Chapter 7.  
> I was honestly torn myself with how to end the story, and now that I have two, I feel better about it. I hope you all like the way I chose to end the story (with the two different ones), and find the story more enjoyable. :) If not, well, I tried! ;)

**THE ALTERNATE, HAPPY ENDING.**

* * *

Master laughed.  “Not a chance!”

We had a hatred filled staring contest, each daring the other to move.  A sudden, loud scream of rage made us both freeze, and out of the corner of my eye I saw movement behind Master.  It seems Erick was not as dazed as I had originally thought.  His eyes were full of rage, his mouth pulled back in a twisted snarl as he ran with all he had at the man threatening my life with a shovel.  Master’s face showed that he registered the noise behind him, but before he could even think of turning around to meet the threat, Erick had knocked him to the ground.

Dust flew up from beneath them as they both fought to dominate the other.  Twigs and leaves were scattered by their movements.  Screams and yelps of pain filled the air as I watched limbs flail through the air.  The shovel, once so tightly held in Master’s hand, was now on the ground, just beyond his reach.  I watched in a daze as he tried to climb out from beneath Erick and grab it.  His fingers dug into the earth as he desperately tried to get to the only weapon within his reach.  I snapped out of my daze and dove onto the shovel.  I felt the point of the blade scratch across my leg, but I paid no mind as I wrapped my fingers around the handle and scrambled away.  I held it tightly to my chest as I moved away from those stretched fingers.

Still on his stomach with Erick holding him down, Master tried to get his hands and knees up under him and buck the boy off of him.  But Erick just laughed as he sunk his fingers into Master’s hair and held on for dear life.  “Motherfucker!” Erick yelled.  “You _won’t_ win this time!”

I stood up, holding the shovel like a baseball bat over my shoulder, ready in case Erick failed and I needed to move in to defend us.

I watched as Erick used Master’s hair to pull his head back and slam his face into the ground.  I heard a sickening crunch, followed by a howl of pain.  When Erick pulled Master’s head up for another blow, blood ran down his face from his nose, flooding his mouth and running down his chin.  He spit out what he could, but his face was slammed down again before he could clear his mouth of the blood.  Another howl of pain escaped him, and I could see his movements were becoming more frantic to try and escape.  It seemed he knew that Erick was in this to end it.  He was not going to give up now that he had the upper hand.  Erick cried out in triumph as he slammed Master’s face into the ground… again… and again… and again.  With each hit, Master’s movements were becoming slower, sluggish.  His cries of pain had turned into soft moans until he finally made no sound at all.  Erick kept at it, pounding the man’s face into the dirt, even once Master’s body became still.

“Erick!” I yelled.  “Stop!  He’s unconscious!”

Erick didn’t seem to hear me though, and I finally had to throw the shovel down and grab him.  Erick jerked and instantly tried to fight me, but I screamed it was me, we were free, he could calm down now… and it took a few moments, but finally seemed to sink in.  He was panting harshly, his eyes wide as he focused on me and my words.  His fight left him, and he fell into my arms.  I fell back onto my butt, Erick’s arms wrapped around me.  Sprawled in my lap, his whole body shook and trembled as he sobbed and cried onto my shoulder.

“Shh, shh,” I soothed.  I ran a hand over his back, gently running it up and down as I worked diligently to soothe him and calm him down.

The kid had done it.  I couldn’t believe it!  After all this time, and me being too damn scared to try, Erick had fought the bastard who abducted us and freed us from his wrath.  Erick was evidently stronger than I had thought.

Over Erick’s shoulder, I kept an eye on the unmoving body of Master.  If he so much as moved a finger, or made a noise, I would be ready for him.  The shovel was just to my side, and I could easily push Erick to the side and grab it to fight if needed.

But… his body seemed unnaturally still.  My eye narrowed as I focused on his back, watching for the rise and fall as he breathed.  A few minutes had passed before I realized that there was no rising and falling… that he hadn’t moved… at all.  The bastard must be dead.  Holy shit, the bastard was dead!  Instantly I felt the dilemma of telling Erick.  He was already so upset; would he be even more upset if he knew he had killed Master?  Maybe I should just leave it be for now.  I could tell him once we got out of the forest and somewhere safe.  Fuck… how were we going to get out of the forest?  I had barley paid attention when we came out here, I didn’t know if I’d be able to get us back to the truck.

“Erick, we have to go,” I said softly.  “We have to get moving before it gets dark.”

Erick nodded against me.  “Okay.”  He sniffled and pulled himself back.  I wanted to dry those tear stained cheeks, to wipe the remaining tears from his eyes.  What the hell… I did.  My fingers seemed to move of their own volition, and I watched my thumbs gently rubbing the tears from his eyes and my palms working in an effort to dry those cheeks.  Erick gave me a soft smile, then mumbled, “Thanks.”

I nodded, then gently pushed him back.  He stood up, then reached out a hand to pull me to my feet.

Looking over at the body, Erick asked softly, “He’s dead, isn’t he?”

I turned him away and started to lead him in the direction I hoped we had come from.  “Yes.”

Erick froze and pulled away from me, turning back to the body.  I waited for him to collapse in sadness, to get angry at himself, or maybe to jump on the body to make sure I had told him the truth.  But, you know what that kid did?  He laughed.  Laughed!  Then as he laughed, he spit on the body and said, “Good, you rotten son of a bitch!”

I didn’t have to lead him away this time, he pushed past me and started stomping off into the woods.  “Let’s find our way out of here.”

****

It took us far longer than I had hoped to find our way back to the truck.  The sun was low on the horizon, and without the sunshine, the trees surrounding us were dark and deep with shadows.  I had almost led us into a ditch or two, but working together we had made it.

The keys were missing, and I cursed myself for not thinking of checking the bastard’s pockets before we had left.  Our only hope now was that we would find a cell phone, or we could walk our way back to the road and flag down a car.  Erick and I worked our way through the cab of the truck, and in our haste, missed the phone the first time we searched.  One of us must have knocked it to the ground as we knocked things around, and I cried out in triumph when I saw the light of the interior light flash off the screen.

“Erick, I found it!  I found it!”

He hurried around to my side of the truck and watched with eager eyes as I pulled it out from under the seat.  “Can we use it?” he asked.  “Will we be able to call for help?”

I hadn’t used a phone in two years, but I was able to quickly find the button to bring the screen to life.  It showed a lock screen, and my hopes plummeted, but quickly recovered when I saw those two little words at the bottom of the screen: _Emergency Call._ My thumb brushed over the words, and the dial pad screen appeared.  Tears sprang to my eyes and I whispered, “Yes.”

My thumb shook as I touched 9-1-1-SEND.  The dial tone rang in my ear as I brought it up, and the voice on the other end had never sounded as wonderful as it did at that moment. 

“911 Emergency.  What is the nature and location of your emergency?”

****

The red and blue lights lit up the trees around us.  Cop cars and an ambulance had all crowded into the lane Erick and I had been driven down hours before.  Erick and I were huddled in blankets, sitting on a stretcher pulled from the ambulance as the paramedics looked us over.  We both had various bruises and cuts, but were otherwise okay.  Exhaustion was our most pressing concern, and I wanted nothing but to find a soft bed and sleep for a week.

It had taken us quite a while to help the 911 operator understand our situation and pinpoint a general location.  It didn’t help that we were in the middle of freakin’ nowhere, and that both Erick and I had not been privy to our route as we went along.  The signal was spotty as well, and I had panicked a few times when it had seemed like we had been cut off.  But thankfully the connection held.  Erick and I had been able to stumble our way through the growing darkness down the laneway back to the road, and thanks to Erick spotting in a ditch one of those little green signs we all often see along the side of the road and ignore, we were able to give the operator the numbers off of it to help him pinpoint our location a little better.  Standing along the side of the road, naked, we had not so patiently waited with the operator on the line until we heard the sirens in the distance.  Surprisingly we never saw any vehicles come down the road.  No wonder the bastard had picked this place, it was quiet and isolated.  I don’t know if the operator had understood me as I had tearfully thanked him, but he seemed genuinely happy that he had been able to find us.  As I hung up, I had made a mental note to find out who the operator was and thank him in person one day.

Using a couple of police dogs, the police were able to follow our trail back to the body.  Neither Erick nor I had been able to tell them more than a general direction to lead them back to where we had fought for our lives.  It took a little bit of work, but they were able to get a stretcher back there and recover the body.  I told myself not to look when that stretcher went by, but I couldn’t help but watch as the body bag holding the man who had abducted and abused us went rolling by.  I think there was a slight worry at the back of my mind that it would start moving, and he would pop out to torment us again, but of course it didn’t happen.  Thankfully.  I felt nothing but happiness as the corner’s van started up and drove away.

“You’re sure you can’t tell us anything else?”

My attention turned back to the officer who had been asking us question upon question.  I shook my head.  “I’m sorry officer, I really don’t know much else.”  I had told him everything I could remember since the night I had been abducted.  The officer seemed confused and taken aback when I couldn’t tell him something as simple as my name, and Erick had joined in at that point to back me up, along with swearing and cursing at the man who had made me forget it.  The officer didn’t seem to understand that it wasn’t amnesia that made me forget, but the abuse of the man who wanted me to forget.  Despite the officer’s further question, I had run out of information to give.  I had no idea who the man really was, no idea what he did for work, no idea who or where the other Masters he knew were.  I only had first names and vague descriptions, so I definitely was not much help there.

The officer nodded.  He looked over his notes, then turned to Erick.  “Anything else you can add?”

Erick thought for a moment, but then shook his head.  “It’s only been a few weeks, I’m more clueless about it all than he is.”  Erick jerked his head in my direction, and I put my arm over his shoulders.  I pulled him to me and gave him a hug.  He gasped a little, I think I was holding him a little too tight, but this kid had saved my damn life.

“I haven’t said it yet, Erick.  Thank you so damn much for saving my life.”

We both started crying, and the officer mumbled something about leaving us alone and walked away.  We ignored everyone around us and hugged each other tightly, crying in each other’s arms, letting everything we had experienced come out in those tears.

Epilogue- Two Weeks Later

I watched the social worker open the manila folder on her desk, my heart pounding in my chest.  Erick sat next to me, insisting he be here for this moment.  I was about to be told who the hell I was… after a year and half, I was going to be told my name.

Calvin Sanders, the man who had abducted us, was long gone, and we were both on track to getting our lives back.  Neither one of us had been charged with anything, as we claimed self-defense and there was copious amounts of evidence to support it.  No one wanted to question us when they saw the things we had been subjected to in that man’s house.

Once things had been settled, there had been some debate over where I would stay after we were rescued.  After all, without knowing who I was, I couldn’t go home to my family.  Would I stay in a half-way house?  A shelter?  Neither, actually.  Erick had insisted I would stay with him and his family until this was all sorted out.  His parents had readily agreed, and I had been semi-adopted into the family in the past few weeks.  It was great to see Erick interacting with them, great to see them celebrating his return.  I could only hope my reunion would be the same.

The reunion with our rescue 911 operator, Andrew Jacobson, had been beautiful, and we both had had tears in our eyes as we hugged.  I hadn’t been able to thank Andrew enough, even as he repeated over and over that he was just doing his job.  Well, Andrew, your job saved our lives.

I shook my head to clear my thoughts and looked up at the social worker with both hope and slight trepidation.  Diane must have sensed my stare, and she smiled at me as she looked up from the folder.  “I’m sorry this took so long, gentlemen.  This isn’t like television where you put in the person’s fingerprints and description and get an ID in just a few seconds.  We had to work through a few databases, do some double checking, etc., until we got a positive ID.”

I was practically vibrating as I listened to her speak.  I was surprised to find myself waving it off, as if I was completely nonchalant about finding out my identity.  “I understand, Diane.  It takes time.”  _What the hell was I saying?!  I’m a nervous wreck over here…!_

Without a reply to my obvious lie, Diane turned the folder around to face me, and I was presented with a blow up of what looked like a driver’s license.  On the left side was a picture of me.  Holy shit, it was _my_ driver’s license.  My eyes drifted to the right, and settled on the line there written in all uppercase letters.  HUNTER BALDWIN.  My address was listed below it, a crappy apartment long gone now, and then a line followed with my birthday.  I stared at the date for a few minutes, wondering why it seemed so funny.  My eyes widened, and I gasped softly when I realized that it was today’s date!

I looked up at Diane, and she had a smile plastered on her face that I swear stretched from ear to ear.  “Happy birthday, Hunter.”

Erick gasped himself, and looked closer at the picture.  “It’s your birthday?!” he exclaimed.  “What better present can you get than this?!”  He smiled at me, his smile mirroring Diane’s.  I was sure I was smiling just like them as well.  What better news _could_ I receive?

I sat back to digest the information I had just received.  My name was Hunter Baldwin.  I felt a twinge of pain deep inside as my body remembered the pain associated with those two simple words, but I was able to push it away.  The bastard was dead, and he had no hold over me anymore.  I repeated the name over and over in my head, liking it more and more as I did so.  “Hunter Baldwin,” I said aloud.

Erick stuck his hand out.  “Well, hello Hunter, nice to meet you.”  He laughed as I took his hand and shook it.  He pulled me into a hug and patted me on the back.  We then separated and sat back in our chairs.

“Thank you so much, Diane,” I said.  “You have no idea what all this means to me.”

Diane’s eyes were watery, and her voice was filled with emotion as she spoke.  “You are very welcome, Hunter.”  She flipped the page filled with my face to reveal a page filled with more information.  “Your parents phone number is here, if you want to contact them.” 

I barked a laugh.  “Are you kidding, _if_ I want to?  Of course I want to!”  I grabbed the paper and looked it over, my eyes coming to rest on those ten digits.  “Can I do it right now?”  I looked up at her, knowing that my eyes were pleading with her to say yes.  I couldn’t help it, I had to talk to them… now.  I had to.

Diane nodded and started to rise from her chair.  “Of course.  Use my phone.  You need to dial nine to get a line out.”

I mumbled a thank you as she headed for her office door.  Erick rose to follow her, but I stopped him with a touch on his arm.  He turned to me with a questioning look.

“I was there for your reunion, you should be here to listen to mine,” I said.

“You sure?” he asked.  He looked kind of embarrassed to be asked to stay, but I was telling the truth.  I had been there when his parents had bowled him over in their excitement to see him.  I was there to see the hugs and kisses and hear the happiness and excitement in every word they spoke.  It only made sense for him to be here and listen to my reunion.

I nodded with a smile.  With some last comforting words, Diane left us alone, and I headed for her phone.  My hand shook as I dialed the number, and I messed up once and had to start over.  Erick chuckled and reached out to steady my hand.  “Breath, Hunter, breath.”

I have to admit, it was weird to hear him say my name.  I had heard the name Slave for so long, it felt weird to be called something else.  I thanked him softly, and hit the button of the last number.  The phone rang and rang, and I was worried they weren’t home.  But then it was answered by a woman’s voice I never thought I’d hear again.  “Hello, Baldwin residence.”

“Mom?”

There was a sharp intake of breath, followed by silence except for faint voices in the background.  Then, a hesitant “Hu….  Hunter?”

Tears flooded my eyes, and I stammered out, “It’s me, mom!  It’s really me!”

“Hunter?!”  There were tears on her end too, and I could hear whomever was in the background reacting to her cry.  I heard my name… my wonderful name… called out over and over excitedly.  Erick sat on Diane’s desk next to me, and he put a supportive hand on my shoulder.  Everyone was so loud on the other end, he could probably hear everything through the phone. 

“Are you okay?!  Where are you?!”  Questions flooded my ear, from my mom and the other’s in the background.  I tried to answer them, but there were just too many.  I finally had to yell over them to get them all to calm down and be quiet.  My mom laughed nervously on the other end, telling me she was sorry, but they were so excited they couldn’t help themselves.  I laughed back, telling her I understood.  Now that they were quiet, I could get a word in edgewise, and I could give them the news they really wanted to hear.

“Mom, it’s a really long story, but I’m safe now and… I’m coming home.”

She squealed into the phone, literally squealed, and I had to hold the receiver away from my ear.  Erick laughed softly at my side, and I rolled my eyes at him.  “Everyone’s here Hunter, we’re all celebrating your birthday!” my mom told me.  “Even though my little boy was gone, we still have gotten together to celebrate your birthday.  But this year… this year Hunter, I think _I_ received the best present of all!”  She paused to sniffle a little.  She cleared her throat a few times, then asked, “When are you coming home?  We can’t wait to see you!”

At those wonderful words, I knew that my reunion would be just as happy as Erick’s had been.  My family missed me and couldn’t wait to see me.  Hell, they were celebrating my birthday at this very moment.  Something they didn’t need to do because I wasn’t there to celebrate with them.  I smiled into the phone, and watched as a tear dripped from my chin and fell to plop onto Diane’s desk.  “I’ll be home soon mom, real soon.  I can’t wait to see you all too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed Disappointment!  
> In a few weeks, I'll start posting a new short story. In the meantime, I'm working on a much longer story. [As of 2/19 it's 15 chapters and only about half done :)]


End file.
